Je t'aime ! Moi non plus !
by Ryuhzaki
Summary: Il le savait. Il l'avait senti jusqu'au plus profond de son être la 1ère fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle allait littéralement le détruire. Mais ça, il ne l'avait réellement compris que bien plus tard, lorsque la vie s'en était allée et que les regrets avaient laissé la place à la colère et à la douleur de perdre un être cher. "Je te déteste. Mais tu le sais ça... Hein Xanxus ?"
1. Cible 1 - Tout commença par une lettre

_Hello mina-san_ _!_

 _Bon, je reprends enfin cette histoire ! Encore, ou enfin, on va pas chipoter, je la reprends ahahaha ! Vous pouvez dès à présent retrouver le premier chapitre de ma fiction corrigé et étoffé parce que la version de 2008 datait... Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Mes yeux ont saigné en la relisant._

 _Le début vous paraîtra bateau. Il l'est, je n'ai pas inventé la poudre ahah ! Et puis il faut bien commencer quelque part. Mais ce petit bateau n'est rien comparé aux vagues que je vous prépare... ! Aussi, j'espère que les péripéties vous feront oublier ce fait._

 _J'espère également que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'il me plaît de la remettre au goût du jour et de la poursuivre._

 _Sur ce je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

 _Tendresse et pâtes de fruits !  
_

* * *

Dans un train peu bondé traversant la campagne italienne à destination de Naples, un homme aux longs cheveux couleur argent releva la manche de sa veste sans empressement afin d'aviser le placement des aiguilles sur sa montre. Le tic-tac, en résonance avec son rythme cardiaque, indiquait la fin de la matinée. Le regard acier divagua jusqu'au paysage et, en proie au décalage horaire, Squalo étouffa un bâillement avant de soupirer d'un air las. Calé dans son siège molletonné, l'homme s'étira brièvement pour faire craquer ses cervicales et sa colonne en un petit soupir, mais cette fois-ci de bien-être. Habillé d'un pantalon noir huilé surmonté de boots à lacets, il ne portait comme haut qu'un simple marcel grisé et une veste en cuir. Se fondre dans la masse, voilà ce qu'il faisait. Qui aurait pu jurer, en l'observant ainsi en civil, qu'il appartenait à l'escouade d'assassins la plus redoutée du monde de la pègre ? L'uniforme beige et noir de la Varia qu'il avait utilisé durant sa mission était roulé en boule - il se ferait probablement rabrouer pour cela - au fond de son sac en toile glissé sous son siège. Il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons sur la teneur de ses occupations. Et quoi de plus repérable qu'un uniforme tâché de sang ? Certes pas le sien, mais le mafieux ne tenait pas à faire d'esclandre et les civils étaient friands de ce genre de situations propices à la panique. Aussi lorsqu'il devait s'habiller comme un individu lambda, quand il n'était pas en mission, l'homme préférait choisir le confort, non sans une note d'élégance. Il n'était pas l'un de ces roquets sans goût. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège comme s'il cherchait à s'y fondre, le second de la Varia vint appuyer son coude sur l'accoudoir collé à la fenêtre, de sorte à pouvoir venir poser son menton dans le creux de sa main gauche recouverte d'un gant en cuir noir. Ce dernier servait en effet à cacher sa prothèse. Encore une chose qu'il dissimulait. C'était plus par choix que par nécessité. Si les civils pouvaient porter sur lui un regard empli de pitié en la voyant - en pensant à une maladie, un accident -, Squalo n'en avait cure. Seuls les vrais savaient. Cette main, il avait _choisi_ de la perdre.

Il n'était pas vraiment pressé de rentrer, une fois n'est pas coutume. La routine était mortelle et l'assassin se laissait lentement mais sûrement enliser dans son ennui et transformer petit à petit en automate que les missions rébarbatives et la vie quotidienne au manoir Varia faisaient de lui.

A vue de nez, il jugea qu'il ne rentrerait sûrement pas avant midi et demi, le temps pour lui d'arriver en gare et de récupérer le véhicule qui l'attendait sagement dans un garage souterrain. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de route avant de passer les imposantes grilles du manoir. A bon port, il s'empresserait de caler entre ses dents un sandwich préparé à la va-vite, malgré les cris de protestation des cuisines pour lui concocter quelque chose de plus consistant et nourrissant. Xanxus, son enfoiré de patron, ne manquerait alors pas de le solliciter sur le champ - et cela ne laissait pas place au refus - pour lui faire son rapport. Il se dirigerait donc vers le bureau de ce dernier aussi vite que ses longues jambes le lui permettaient, et déblatèrerait son compte-rendu sur l'assassinat de ce politicien véreux dont il avait déjà oublié le nom, un parmi tous ceux qu'il ajoutait à sa liste. Puis, alors qu'il émettrait la possibilité - mentale évidemment - de faire une petite sieste pour rattraper toute la fatigue accumulée pendant la mission... Xanxus répliquerait d'un air entendu et sadique que, étant vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine correspondant étrangement à sa date de retour, l'homme au nom de requin avait toute la paperasse sans importance accumulée pendant son absence à trier. Et encore, ça, c'était si le Boss était de bonne humeur. Squalo excluait pour l'instant la possibilité de se faire briser une bouteille de tequila sur la tête ou de se prendre un presse-papier dans la figure. Mais il ne fallait jurer de rien. Ses autres coéquipiers et les multiples larbins de la Varia étaient doués pour mettre Xanxus en colère, et c'était souvent le squale qui en faisait les frais par la suite, qu'il soit responsable de quelque chose ou non d'ailleurs.

Cette corvée administrative revenait sans exception chaque vendredi en plus de la paperasse urgente et importante des autres jours. Il avait fallu trouver un créneau pour traiter la paperasse dite sans importance, et le choix - pas le sien qui l'eut cru - s'était porté sur le vendredi, juste avant le week-end. Et c'était beaucoup trop souvent au squale de s'en occuper pendant que son Boss, fainéant, le regardait faire avec un air triomphant collé au visage, son gracieux derrière profitant d'un fauteuil moelleux.

En pensant à ce qui l'attendait en rentrant, Squalo fut tenté pendant un bref instant de fuir et de prendre un peu de vacances. Loin. Très loin. Pourquoi ne pas retourner en Grèce, d'où il tirait une partie de ses origines ? Mais connaissant Xanxus, celui-ci aurait tôt fait de le retrouver et... De le punir. Le requin frissonna en imaginant la punition qu'il pourrait récolter pour désertion plus que volontaire en ce vendredi de fin de mois. Être séquestré dans un pièce sordide du manoir et privé d'eau et de nourriture ? Être passé à tabac ? Se faire tirer les cheveux ? Cela n'avait rien d'effrayant lorsque l'on y songeait plus de quelques secondes. Non. Pour que cela devienne inquiétant, il fallait connaître Xanxus. Une banale menace pouvait alors devenir mortelle. Oui, il fallait connaître Xanxus. Et ça, Squalo ne le recommandait à personne.

Plus que deux petites heures et il rentrerait au bercail après une longue semaine d'absence. La routine d'un assassin chevronné en somme.

* * *

\- Bande de déchets !

La voix rauque du Boss le plus tyrannique de l'histoire de la Varia fit trembler les murs. Mais ce ne fut pas seulement le son grave du cri qui fit vaciller la maisonnée. Ce fut surtout l'explosion parfaitement audible et assez habituelle qui secoua le manoir d'un bout à l'autre. Encore des réparations à prévoir... Chaque âme présente, de l'assassin de bas-étage au personnel pressé dans ses tâches, ressentit aussitôt l'aura imposante de leur patron irradier chaque pièce et s'infiltrer parmi les pores de leur peau. Et cette fois-ci, ce furent les corps qui se mirent à trembler, même ceux qui se croyaient suffisamment aguerris pour résister à la pression assassine du maître des lieux. Et chacun décida, dans son coin, de se faire petit. Tout petit.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de bons à rien ! Même pas foutus de classer des papiers par ordre alphabétique ! Dehors ! rugit Xanxus en dégageant à coups de presse-papier un duo de subordonnés qu'il avait initialement alloué au tri des dossiers en l'absence de Squalo, son second.

Pendant un très bref instant, il regretta d'avoir mis à la porte ces deux imbéciles inutiles. Il aurait tout simplement dû s'en débarrasser. Quoi qu'en dise Mammon sur le prix des funérailles de leurs membres et les dédommagements aux familles, Xanxus ne tolérait pas l'incompétence, moins encore lorsqu'il en était témoin. Habituellement, il frappait avant de poser les questions. Et certains de ses subordonnés avaient développé une certaine habilité à esquiver ce qu'il leur lançait, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Heureusement pour les deux hommes, l'explosion ne les avait pas touchés - seulement car Xanxus s'était contenté de briser une vitre au lieu de les viser - et ils n'avaient pas demandé leur reste lorsque le brun s'était empressé de les virer du bureau.

D'habitude, Xanxus faisait appel à son bras droit pour trier la paperasse sans importance et ne nécessitant pas un traitement immédiat. Pour tous types de paperasse en réalité, qu'elle soit importante ou non. Mais comme Squalo était actuellement en mission et que le balafré n'avait nullement envie de travailler, une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait demandé à des larbins de s'en occuper. Ce que ces derniers, plus aptes à s'occuper de missions de routine sur le terrain, n'avaient guère réussi à faire. Remettant immédiatement en doute les capacités des personnes l'entourant, il ne vint pas à l'esprit de Xanxus qu'il était peut-être la seule raison effrayante pour laquelle les deux pauvres hères n'avaient pu se concentrer. En effet, avoir le Boss de la Varia dans la même pièce que soi relevait du suicide et augmentait drastiquement vos risques de mort violente. Il ne fallait déjà, en temps normal, pas grand chose pour titiller le caractère colérique du fils de l'ancien Parrain Vongola. Ce tout petit détail, à savoir l'inutilité flagrante de ces deux acolytes effrayés, n'avait donc fait qu'attiser les flammes, pour ainsi dire, du brun. Le Boss des Varia se passa la main sur le visage et, comme de coutume dans ce fichu manoir, soupira.

\- Je suis entouré d'incapables...

* * *

Il était midi et demi largement passé lorsque Squalo gara la Mercedes noire, récupérée dans l'un des parkings de la stazione di Napoli Centrale, dans la cour pavée du domaine et poussa enfin la porte monumentale du manoir style gothique des Varia. Il traversa avec habileté et une habitude certaine le dédale de couloirs qui s'offrait à lui.

Comme s'il était guidé par son estomac, le second de l'escadron d'assassins se dirigea automatiquement vers les cuisines avec empressement, comme s'il craignait qu'on ne l'intercepte avant qu'il ait pu dévorer un encas bien mérité. Arrivé devant l'une des portes à hublot de l'arrière-cuisine, il la poussa d'une main sûre et se retrouva face à Fran, le plus jeune arrivant de la Varia. Celui-ci tenait à la main une briquette de jus de raisin. Sûrement avait-il eu une petite soif et en avait-il profité pour venir donner quelques sueurs froides au personnel des cuisines avec son attitude nonchalante.

\- Oh. Commandant Squalo. Vous êtes rentré, dit ce dernier d'une voix traînante.

\- Voi, combien de fois on t'a dit de pas surgir à l'improviste comme ça ? Tu veux que quelqu'un t'éventre gamin ? pesta l'épéiste en fusillant par principe le plus jeune du regard.

Passant derrière l'adolescent à l'allure dégingandé, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'un des larges réfrigérateurs en inox qui devait certainement contenir de quoi lui constituer un repas rapide. Evidemment, il entendit quelques protestations venant des commis encore présents en cuisine. Mais il devait suffisamment les effrayer car personne ne l'arrêta, alors qu'il avait un couteau dans l'une de ses mains, et dans l'autre un bout de pain chèrement désiré. Le personnel se contenta donc de vider les lieux non sans regarder le squale avec un mélange d'effroi et d'hésitation.

Fran n'avait pas bougé, se contentant d'observer son supérieur avec son visage inexpressif. Ce dernier coula un regard vers le jeune garçon, avisant ses yeux aussi verts que sa chevelure et l'étrange chapeau grenouille dont il était affublé.

\- Quoi ? finit-il par lâcher en haussant un sourcil, ses dents arrachant goulûment une bouchée de son sandwich de fortune.

\- Rien, répondit le gamin, un air neutre se peignant sur son visage.

A moins que ça ne soit un air goguenard. Squalo n'arrivait jamais à savoir. L'absence de réaction de l'adolescent n'aidait clairement pas à deviner ses émotions.

Il se décida à entrer dans le vif du sujet, maintenant qu'il était arrivé à bon port.

\- Il est où ?

\- Qui ça commandant ? demanda le garçon de sa voix traînante en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Il aspira le fond de sa brique de jus de fruits dans un insupportable bruit de succion qui fit grincer des dents à l'épéiste.

\- Le Boss ! Qui d'autre ! grogna Squalo en allant se chercher un verre d'eau pour faire passer son déjeuner avalé sur le pouce.

Il tourna d'ailleurs sans hésitation le dos à son jeune compère. On lui avait toujours rabâché de ne jamais tourner le dos à qui que soit, plus encore s'il s'agissait d'un assassin. Mais Squalo ne craignait rien, ni personne. Pas même la Mort. Elle n'avait de toute façon quasiment plus rien à lui prendre.

\- Le Decimo, ou le nôtre ?

Ce gamin allait user le peu de patience qu'il avait réussi à regagner pendant son absence. Heureusement pour lui, ce petit malin ne ressentait pas la douleur, sans quoi Squalo se serait fait un plaisir de lui briser un ou deux os sans importance pour lui inculquer le respect.

\- Tu es peut-être insensible à la douleur gamin, mais pas à ma colère. Alors cesse de faire l'imbécile sinon je te jure que le Boss sera le cadet de tes soucis, persifla le lieutenant de la Varia.

Cette fois, un sourire étira les lèvres de Fran mais, à nouveau, Squalo fut bien en mal de déterminer quelle émotion s'y reflétait.

\- Ah. Ce boss-là, ânonna l'adolescent distraitement.

Squalo eut brièvement l'envie dévorante de lui faire manger son énorme chapeau. Peut-être qu'il s'étoufferait avec.

\- Il est dans son bureau et il n'a pas l'air très content.

\- Tu m'en diras tant... maugréa le plus âgé des deux en mordant rageusement dans sa collation.

\- D'ailleurs, il a dit de vous prévenir qu'il voulait que vous le rejoigniez directement en arrivant.

Squalo avala de travers sa bouchée. Dans un geste vain, il vint frapper son torse pour faire passer son mal et c'est avec précipitation qu'il se servit un nouveau verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite.

\- Voi ! s'insurgea-t-il avec rage en jetant à la poubelle les restes de son repas. Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ?!

Il se précipita hors des cuisines non sans jeter un regard lourd de sens à Fran qui ne s'était pas départi de son sourire. Fichu petit démon.

\- Je crois que c'est pour une question de paperasse ! entendit-il parfaitement l'autre ajouter alors que lui-même s'élançait dans les couloirs.

Evidemment qu'il s'agissait de paperasse ! Il s'agissait _toujours_ de paperasse ! De quoi d'autre pouvait-il s'agir ?

Si le lieutenant de la Varia ne se mit pas à courir, sa marche fut suffisamment énergique pour dénoter son empressement. Les quelques personnes qu'il croisa dans les couloirs s'écartèrent d'ailleurs sur son passage, ne s'étonnant très certainement pas de le voir pester dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Ce connard de boss... éructa-t-il en agitant ses bras, poings serrés. Il me prend pour son larbin attitré ? Pas foutu de travailler quelques secondes ! C'est trop demandé ! Je m'absente une semaine et il me refourgue encore toutes les merdes qu'il est pas foutu de gérer ! Faut toujours être sur son dos ! Je ne suis ni sa mère, ni sa nounou !

Il émit un reniflement agacé.

\- Voi, ça me rend dingue ! cracha-t-il en arrivant enfin devant la porte massive du bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Il allait lui balancer ses quatre vérités. Ses trente-cinq vérités même... Que disait-il, sa centaine d'insupportables vérités ! Il n'avait pas traversé l'aile ouest du manoir au pas de course pour se dégonfler au dernier moment. Squalo nota brièvement que le château - comme se plaisait à le nommer Lussuria - ne semblait avoir subi aucun dégât pendant son absence. Et s'en était relativement suspect...

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Squalo ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie. Sa vue fut aussitôt encombrée par d'innombrables feuilles s'envolant dans l'enceinte du bureau. L'appel d'air entre la vitre brisée de la fenêtre et la porte ouverte fut tel que même les épais rideaux pourpres ondulèrent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? hurla le nouvel arrivant en avisant avec effroi la tempête qui semblait avoir secouée la pièce.

Et au milieu de tout ce bazar trônait son supérieur, les fesses calées dans son confortable fauteuil en cuir et ses bottes lustrées posées sur le dessus du bureau, écrasant allègrement au passage quelques rares dossiers intacts. D'un geste large des bras, Squalo embrassa le capharnaüm qui régnait comme s'il cherchait une réelle réponse à sa question, pourtant facile à deviner. Des monticules de papiers jonchaient le parquet sombre. Rien que l'aspect négligé, et pourtant savamment travaillé de Xanxus – de son sourcil ennuyé à son sourire goguenard –, lui donnait envie de le gifler avec force. Le Superbi s'apprêtait à réitérer son interrogation mais le boss de la Varia fut plus rapide.

\- Ferme-la déchet. A peine rentré, tu me casses déjà les oreilles, le rabroua-t-il sans s'offusquer d'aucune manière du nombre de décibels atteint par son bras droit.

\- Je te casserais pas les oreilles si tu me cassais pas les couilles avec toute cette paperasse, contra aussitôt le second de l'escouade d'assassins. Voi ! Il s'est passé quoi encore ? s'enquit-il en désignant du menton la vitre brisée et son pourtour roussi par l'explosion.

\- J'avais chaud, railla le brun en défiant du regard son lieutenant.

Squalo grinça des dents en observant le visage triomphant de Xanxus. Sa peau hâlée ne dissimulait pas, malgré les années, les cicatrices que l'affaire du Berceau lui avait laissées. Il soutint sans difficulté les pupilles sanguines de son interlocuteur, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider.

\- Non, contra-t-il avant qu'un quelconque ordre ne soit émis.

Les épaules de Xanxus se mirent à tressauter avant qu'un rire rauque ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Une hilarité non contenue le secoua tout entier, comme si son second venait de lui énoncer la blague la plus drôle qu'il puisse exister. Squalo sentit une veine palpiter dans son cou en observant son patron se foutre allègrement de sa gueule.

\- Parce que tu crois avoir le choix déchet ? railla le fils adoptif du Neuvième Parrain Vongola. Rapport.

\- Mission accomplie, qu'est-ce que t'attends d'autre comme réponse ? Tu crois que je reviendrais en ayant laissé s'échapper une cible ? Tu me prends pour un débutant ? grinça des dents le squale alors qu'il serrait violemment sa prothèse en rêvant de tordre le cou à son boss.

Face à ce rapport succinct, Xanxus se leva. Il prit d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à voir son bras droit s'étrangler lorsqu'avec lenteur, il fit racler ses bottes sur le bureau pour en faire tomber les dossiers. Une fois debout, il offrit à Squalo un sourire carnassier que ce dernier lui aurait bien fait ravaler.

\- Tout doit être trié pour ce soir, ordonna le tyrannique dirigeant de la Varia.

Le requin crut un instant que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête tant sa colère, à peine maîtrisée, était immense.

\- Va te faire f…

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer sa réplique, un vase – bon sang, mais qui l'avait foutu là ? Personne n'avait été prévenu du potentiel dangereux de cette antiquité ? – vola en direction de sa tête et, le temps qu'il l'esquive habilement, son boss avait quitté la pièce, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une odeur de musc et de cendre. Squalo se retint de mordre dans sa prothèse pour contenir une flopée de jurons qui aurait fait pâlir le Decimo.

\- Voi ! hurla-t-il dans le vain espoir d'évacuer les tensions qui crispaient chaque muscle de son corps.

Son cri se répercuta à des lieues à la ronde et les subordonnés de l'Elite Vongola se promirent de ne pas croiser leur lieutenant et se cachèrent un peu plus dans leurs cachettes respectives. Mieux valait ne croiser aucun de leurs supérieurs aujourd'hui… Ni aucun autre jour.

* * *

Au sous-sol du manoir à la toiture composée de tuiles carmines, dans l'une des spacieuses salles d'entraînement, deux combattants en sueur s'arrêtèrent net en entendant un cri qui leur sembla étrangement familier.

\- Voi !

Ce fut le jeune homme à la crinière blonde ébouriffée qui cessa les hostilités en premier, son nez levé vers le plafond. Réajustant le diadème scintillant qui ceignait sa chevelure suffisamment longue pour dissimuler ses yeux, Belphégor se tourna vers son équipier. Face à lui, Lussuria fit rouler les muscles de son dos et ne put s'empêcher de passer précautionneusement ses doigts sur ses cheveux coiffés en crête. Il laissa même échapper un petit soupir de soulagement en constatant que sa coiffure n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Replaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez droit – qui dissimulaient sans aucun doute des cils parés de mascara hors de prix –, l'assassin leva à son tour son regard vers le haut plafond.

\- Ushishishi ~ On dirait que le commandant est rentré ! ricana Bel.

\- Ce pauvre Squalo… A peine arrivé, il doit très certainement être de corvée de papiers, soupira le punk d'une voix aigüe que l'on ne soupçonnait pas en avisant sa carrure de boxeur.

\- Quand je pense que les sous-sols sont insonorisés… rajouta l'auto-proclamé Prince de la Varia en émettant un sifflement admiratif, ignorant de fait la drag-queen de leur escouade élitiste.

Lussuria se dandina d'inconfort de gauche à droite en s'éventant.

\- Hm, si le bazar dans le bureau du boss est proportionnel au cri de Squalo… Mon chou, je crois qu'il a de quoi hurler. C'est toujours une question de paperasse à faire, haussa-t-il des épaules en se mettant à nouveau en garde lorsque Bel lui lança un scalpel aiguisé sans prévenir.

\- J'aurais très bien pu m'en charger, s'éleva alors la voix d'une troisième personne postée au fond de la salle, appuyée contre l'une des rares portions de murs intacte.

La voix grave appartenait à un autre des gardiens Varia, Levi. Bel porta son attention sur leur troisième équipier, un couteau prêt à lancer sur Lussuria. Même assis, Levi A Than laissait apercevoir une haute stature qui, certes notable, n'était pas la première chose que l'on observait chez lui. C'était plus probablement sa longue moustache qu'il ne cessait de tournicoter et sa coiffure aux épis indomptables – comme si chaque matin quelqu'un s'amusait à lui dynamiter la figure -, qui marquaient en premier les esprits.

\- Toi faire la paperasse… J'en doute ~ s'amusa le prince d'un air désinvolte qui agaça aussitôt le gardien de la foudre Varia.

\- Quoi ? Tu doutes de mes capacités ? gronda Levi en se redressant, ses yeux sombres fusillant le plus jeune des trois hommes.

\- Ushishishi ~ Totalement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour mettre les nerfs de l'assassin à rude épreuve. En quelques enjambées, il fut sur le gardien de la tempête Varia, prêt à frapper. Ce dernier esquiva en laissant à nouveau échapper un rire tonitruant. Le grand brun se jeta à nouveau sur Belphegor, esquivant de fait un coup de poing de Lussuria qui attaqua par surprise. Le combat reprit alors entre les trois équipiers sous un flot de jurons, de couteaux qui sifflent, de flashs lumineux et de cris aigus.

* * *

Squalo se passa une main devant son visage d'un air blasé. Il embrassa du regard le bureau sur lequel il venait d'entasser tous les dossiers et les feuilles volantes. Peu importe à quelle fréquence il rangeait chaque semaine, le squale avait la nette impression que plus il triait ces maudits papiers et plus ces derniers s'amoncelaient sur le bureau presque neuf de son supérieur et sur le sien. Déjà qu'il n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'un nouveau courant d'air fasse valser le travail déjà bien difficile de l'épéiste pour que celui-ci jette l'éponge.

Squalo laissa échapper une nouvelle salve de jurons entre ses dents tandis qu'il classait rageusement par pile les différents papiers.

\- Les factures sont là… Electricité… Gaz et eau… Bon sang, Lussuria a encore fait exploser les limites du compteur, constata-t-il avec effarement lorsqu'il avisa la somme astronomique annotée sur le haut de la facture d'eau.

Il était étrange que Mammon, leur gardien de la brume et arcobaleno radin, ne lui ai pas encore coupé les vivres en représailles. Il faut dire que Lussuria, en bonne drag-queen qu'il était, passait un temps fou dans la salle de bain. Au détriment de ses collègues qui devaient parfois hériter de douches froides et vivifiantes. Bonnes pour le tonus, soit disant.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses narines.

\- Encore des factures de réparation… marmonna-t-il en songeant qu'il faudrait qu'il appelle quelqu'un pour la fenêtre du bureau si cela n'avait pas déjà été fait.

Appuyant ses fesses contre la tranche du bureau, il balaya de son regard acier les raisons de telles réparations. Il n'était pas difficile de constater au contenu que Xanxus était en majeure partie responsable de cela. Ses coéquipiers avaient visiblement un peu de responsabilité là-dedans, mais rien de comparable à leur boss.

\- C'est sur ton salaire que Mammon devrait faire des retenues, connard de boss, ça te ferait peut-être les pieds…

Son regard s'arrêta sur la date de plusieurs feuilles et il fronça aussitôt des sourcils.

\- Mais c'est pas possible… Ca date du mois dernier ? Si ces imbéciles commencent à me planquer de la paperasse, ça ne va pas le faire, grinça-t-il des dents en créant une nouvelle pile précaire sur le coin de son bureau. Alors… Demande de ravitaillement de la base sicilienne, rapport de surveillance de Levi dans les Pouilles, bon de commande de fournitures de bureau, facture, fiche de ravitaillement en alcool, rapport d'activité de Bel et Fran pour Milan, fact… Ah. Une lettre.

C'était un fait assez rare pour que le lieutenant de la Varia s'en trouve étonné. Ils avaient suffisamment de moyens modernes de communication pour s'éviter l'envoi de lettres. Et il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui prenait la peine de leur en envoyer, lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Et au vu du sceau brûlant à l'arrière de la missive… Ce n'était pas la signature du Decimo. Les yeux de Squalo s'écarquillèrent légèrement en avisant le nom du Neuvième Parrain Vongola écrit avec élégance à l'arrière de l'enveloppe.

\- Une lettre du Nono… murmura-t-il, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel.

Car recevoir ce genre de lettre, sans aucune raison apparente – ils n'étaient ni en conflit ouvert avec qui que ce soit ni en mission secrète – ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Les ennuis allaient pleuvoir et l'épéiste sentait déjà qu'il allait en faire les frais.

Avec lenteur, comme s'il craignait que la lettre ne lui explose au visage, Squalo se dirigea vers son fauteuil tournant pour s'y asseoir avec précaution. Sachant pertinemment que Xanxus ne s'encombrerait pas de la lecture du courrier, plus encore celui-ci, et qu'il détruirait la lettre sans hésitation, le seul épéiste de la Varia se permit de décacheter l'enveloppe et d'en sortir une feuille de papier, elle aussi apposée du sceau flamboyant du Neuvième Boss Vongola. Squalo dut inspirer longuement en avisant la longueur de la lettre. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Le peu de lettres qu'ils avaient pu recevoir et lire avant leur destruction par Xanxus se résumait en général à quelques lignes brèves et concises, sans fioritures. Si le contenu de ce courrier tenait sur une page entière, rédigée à la main, c'est que cela devait être sérieux. Mais n'aurait-il pas été plus simple, dans ce cas, de les contacter par ligne sécurisée plutôt que par missive ?

Le cerveau assommé de questions, Squalo commença alors la lecture.

 _« Caro Squalo,_

 _C'est sans surprise que je t'adresse une lettre à toi plus qu'à tout autre. Je sais que Xanxus ne s'embarrasse pas de tout ce qui concerne la phase administrative de votre éreintant métier. En particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de lire les missives que je lui envoie. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, j'en ai conscience, nous n'avons pas été en bons termes, lui et moi, depuis un certain nombre d'années déjà. Le temps passe si vite… Il nous file entre les doigts sans que l'on puisse le saisir. Et l'on perd souvent plus que l'on y gagne. »_

Squalo fit une brève pause. Appuyant l'arrière de son crâne sur le dossier de son fauteuil, il leva son visage vers le plafond en méditant les constatations du Nono. Il sentait le vieil homme fatigué, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Etrangement, l'assassin se retrouvait dans ces quelques phrases. Il avait perdu. Beaucoup. Trop même. Le temps n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Peut-être était-il entièrement responsable du foutoir qu'était sa vie personnelle d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour garder auprès de lui ce qui lui était cher. Il émit un petit reniflement désabusé avant de se redresser pour poursuivre sa lecture.

 _« Ce courrier a un but bien précis, comme tu peux t'en douter. Je n'écris pas pour le simple plaisir de t'imposer mon fils fou de rage en avisant une lettre à mon nom._

 _D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Xanxus a toujours su où aller et quoi faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, le plus souvent aux dépens des autres. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque._

 _J'ai une mission à te confier, à toi en particulier. Je me doute également que tu dois sentir venir les ennuis, et je ne peux que te l'accorder. Cette mission ne va pas être de tout repos, je n'ai pas besoin de mon hyper-intuition usée par l'âge pour te l'assurer. Ce que je vais te confier n'a rien d'une plaisanterie. Je souhaiterais donc que tu considères la suite de cette missive avec tout le sérieux d'une mission à hauts risques._

 _J'ai l'intention de marier Xanxus, avec l'accord du Decimo. »_

La bombe était lâchée. Squalo faillit laisser tomber la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Avec incertitude, il cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître les mots « marier » et « Xanxus » de la même phrase. Bien évidemment, il songea à une vaste blague. Mais le Nono n'était pas le genre à se permettre ce type de plaisanterie. Qui plus est, il avait prévenu le squale, quelques phrases plus tôt, du bienfondé de ses propos. La question qui se posait maintenant, à travers l'effroi ressenti du lieutenant de la Varia, c'était : pourquoi ?

Il se félicita d'avoir choisi de s'asseoir. Après une nouvelle inspiration peu assurée, l'épéiste reprit sa lecture.

 _« Je ne puis te donner tous les détails sans compromettre le bienfondé de la mission que je me suis astreinte. Il y a une personne que je tiens à protéger, j'ai fait une promesse il y a de cela des années. La protéger des autres, mais aussi d'elle-même. Et pour cela, il faut qu'elle épouse mon fils. Cela te paraît sans aucun doute très étrange, je me suis moi-même demandé si je ne faisais pas fausse route… Mais après une longue analyse, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il sera le plus à même de la préserver de la folie des grandeurs de certains de nos compères mafiosi._

 _Je devine que tu es en train de comprendre ce que j'attends de toi. Et je m'en veux de t'imposer cela mais c'est la seule solution pour éviter à Tsunayoshi de nouveaux désagréments dans ses quartiers. J'ai eu vent du dernier esclandre de Xanxus lors de la réunion mensuelle… Et je tiens à épargner mon successeur. »_

\- Au détriment de ma propre survie… grinça des dents Squalo.

 _« Je souhaite que tu informes Xanxus de cette décision. Tu risques sans aucun doute gros dans le sens où il ne sera probablement pas de cet avis. La difficulté sera donc de trouver un moyen de le lui annoncer en limitant la casse. Je te fais confiance sur ce point, tu as toujours démontré un sens pratique très intéressant à observer en matière de survie et une intelligence pointue. »_

\- Ce n'est pas en me complimentant que tu feras mieux passer la pilule vieil homme… marmonna Squalo qui se voyait déjà avec la tête au bout d'une pique à l'entrée du domaine.

A nouveau, il se demanda si l'univers ne se liguait tout simplement pas contre lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être seulement dû à la malchance. Non, il y avait pire. C'était probablement une combinaison de mauvaises choses : un alignement des étoiles corrompu, une vie antérieure plus horrible que l'actuelle, une mauvaise étoile…

Cette lettre le laissait littéralement pantois. Une blague. Il fallait que ce soit une blague. Mais peu importe combien de fois le Superbi scrutait la lettre, le sceau était toujours présent pour en attester la véracité. La seule explication plausible à cette situation tirée par les cheveux ? Le Nono devenait sénile.

 _« Je voudrais à présent que tu me promettes une chose. Tu es très certainement le seul à avoir lu cette lettre et à connaître l'intégralité de son contenu. Tout ceci doit rester confidentiel. Je ne t'ai, certes, dit que très peu de choses mais c'est bien suffisant pour les quelques temps à venir. Je prendrais bien évidemment le temps de t'expliquer tout en détails lorsque le moment sera venu. Aussi, je te prierais de bien vouloir brûler ce courrier après sa lecture._

 _Concernant la promise de mon fils, elle-même ne connait guère mes intentions, si ce ne sont celles dont je lui ai fait part, à savoir ce mariage. Tu trouveras une photographie dans l'enveloppe. Son prénom est Akasora. »_

Squalo nota avec quel soin le Neuvième éludait le nom de famille de la jeune femme. Et il savait que c'était un choix mûrement réfléchi. Que leur cachait donc l'ancien parrain ?

 _« Nous l'avons interceptée en des lieux où elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver. Etrangement, nous cherchions mes gardiens et moi-même à lui mettre la main dessus depuis quelques années déjà. Et sans le savoir, c'est elle qui est venue à nous. La providence fait parfois bien les choses._

 _De son côté, Xanxus n'a besoin de savoir qu'une seule chose : ce mariage aura lieu, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ce n'est pas une requête. J'ai fait le nécessaire avec le Decimo pour que Xanxus n'intervienne pas dans la partie administrative de ce mariage. Il aurait été fâcheux qu'il s'interpose. En temps voulu, je l'informerai également de la situation._

 _Je compte sur toi et les autres pour intégrer la fiancée de mon fils et pour la traiter avec les égards qu'une dame mérite. Ne soyez pas surpris de sa méfiance. Qui serait assez fou pour faire confiance à des mafiosi ? Elle cherchera probablement à s'enfuir, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais il faut impérativement, et j'insiste, qu'elle reste auprès de la Varia. Il en va de sa survie. J'ai une promesse à tenir et j'ai besoin de toi pour la remplir. Je ne suis pas en train de te l'ordonner. Vois-le comme une requête d'un vieillard fatigué qui cherche encore à rendre service._

 _Je te tiendrais au courant dès que possible des modalités du mariage. Je te remercie par avance et te souhaite une buona fortuna. »_

Le regard acier du squale passa sans la voir sur la signature élégante de Timoteo Vongola. Après avoir posé la feuille sur son bureau encombré, il vint se frotter lentement les tempes dans l'espoir de faire passer la migraine qu'il sentait poindre.

\- C'est une conspiration ma parole… En huit ans, le gamin s'est bien affirmé pour oser se mettre ouvertement Xanxus à dos, soupira pour la énième fois le second de l'élite d'assassins. Et je déteste par-dessus tout ne pas avoir tous les éléments… rajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Comme il se plaisait souvent à le dire, le premier facteur de la mort d'un assassin était l'imprévu. Et cette Akasora constituait un tel imprévu qu'elle correspondait déjà à tous les critères pouvant causer la mort de l'un d'eux. Sans se lever du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, l'argenté replia la lettre en trois après avoir vérifié la signature. Du coin de l'oeil, il avisa un bout de papier plus rigide que la missive qui sortait légèrement de l'enveloppe posée sur un coin du meuble. Sans doute la photographie de la fiancée au vu du papier glacé. Ses doigts s'approchèrent de la pièce de papier qu'il tira de son carcan. Ses yeux cherchèrent alors à analyser chacun des détails qui s'offraient à lui. Mais rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire.

\- Elle est… Plus banale que je ne l'aurais cru, laissa-t-il échapper d'entre ses dents serrées.

L'image représentait une jeune femme d'environ une bonne vingtaine d'années, peau légèrement brunie par le soleil, en témoigne la trace des bretelles de sa robe blanche. Ses yeux verts semblaient sur le qui-vive, comme si elle se savait observée et sa chevelure rousse paraissait effectuer un mouvement circulaire, comme si elle s'était retournée au moment même où cette photographie avait été prise. Sûrement était-ce le cas. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'épéiste trouva la couleur de ses cheveux étrange. Certes, cela collait avec son nom… Mais l'instinct de Squalo lui soufflait que le visage d'Akasora et sa coiffure n'allaient pas ensemble. Comme si ce visage lui était un peu familier. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà croisée, en mission, à l'extérieur… Ou bien peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu'un lui ressemblant, ce qui, dans tous les cas, n'aurait pas été fou au vu de tous les voyages que le squale avait effectué dans le cadre de son travail.

Le Boss n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée. La protéger des autres mafieux ? C'est de Xanxus et de sa fureur qu'il faudrait la protéger en premier lieu et la tâche se révélerait ardue. La pauvre ne devait pas savoir ce qui l'attendait exactement et Squalo s'en sentit brièvement désolé pour elle. Le Nono était bien optimiste de penser qu'elle survivrait à ce mariage arrangé. Ou que lui-même allait survivre en l'annonçant à Xanxus.

En retournant le morceau de papier, Squalo vit qu'une note avait été rajoutée par le Neuvième au dos de la photo.

 _« N.B. : Akasora arrivera escortée par mes hommes ce samedi vers huit heures. Il faudra aller la chercher à la gare de Naples. Il n'est cependant pas exclu qu'elle réussisse à les semer. C'est une petite débrouillarde ! Je te laisserai en juger par toi-même. Tu as quelques jours tout au plus pour l'annoncer à Xanxus en fonction de la date où tu auras reçu cette lettre. A choisir, je ne sais guère te dire qui est le plus malchanceux dans l'histoire ? Xanxus qui doit encore faire les frais de décisions n'appartenant qu'à moi ? Toi, qui dois le lui annoncer ? Ou cette pauvre hère que je jette dans ses bras avec pour argument sa protection ? La vie est compliquée. Et cela ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge, je te l'assure. J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. A nouveau, buona fortuna ! »_

Squalo ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'il referma l'enveloppe. La demande du vieux parrain était relativement paradoxale. Et l'assassin détestait ne pas comprendre. Cependant, il savait que le vieillard ne lui dirait rien, tant qu'il estimerait que le temps n'était pas aux confidences. Un détail lui revint alors à l'esprit. Il venait de lire la lettre seulement après une semaine de mission… Tandis que celle-ci était visiblement arrivée le mardi-même, alors qu'il était toujours au Nord de l'Italie. Samedi était donc pour demain. Squalo sentit son sang se glacer. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour annoncer cette subite et inattendue idée à Xanxus.

S'il n'avait pas été le préposé à la corvée de paperasse… Il aurait lui aussi bien aimé briser une vitre et envoyer voler chaque parcelle de papier présente dans la pièce. La mort dans l'âme, le Superbi ouvrit l'un des tiroirs fermé à clé de son bureau pour en retirer un briquet. Les lettres avec le sceau de Dernière Volonté étant protégées, Giannini leur avait conçu des briquets composés de flammes capables de détruire ce type de courrier confidentiel. Comme s'il brûlait l'un des plus gros secrets possédés par la pieuvre, Squalo regarda la lettre du Neuvième partir en fumée. A l'image de son envie d'annoncer la nouvelle à son patron, il ne resta bientôt plus rien de la missive. La soirée allait s'avérer mortelle. Et pas seulement littéralement, malheureusement pour lui.

* * *

 _Fiancée, n.f. : jeune personne avec une belle perspective de bonheur derrière elle._


	2. Cible 2 - Prévenir son boss sans mourir

_Hello mina-san_ _!_

 _Je vous présente le second chapitre remanié de cette histoire. J'ai effectué pas mal de modifications par souci de cohérence donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! :) Ici, Squalo espère faire annoncer la nouvelle par l'un de ses coéquipiers mais... Rien ne se passe comme prévu. Étonnant n'est-ce pas ?  
_

 _Sur ce je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : enjoy !_

 _Tendresse et camembert odorant !_

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'il escomptait, Squalo ne termina de trier tous ces fichus papiers que lorsque le soleil fut sur le point de se coucher à l'horizon. Il posa la dernière pile de factures sur l'étagère derrière son bureau. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa celles des impayées qui représentait un sacré paquet de feuilles. L'étalement des paiements, exigé par Mammon, laissait cependant à désirer car si l'épéiste s'y attardait assez, il était aisé de remarquer que certaines factures n'avaient même pas été traitées. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait plus envie d'y penser.

Passant le dos de son poignet de chair sur son front pour éponger la sueur qui y perlait à cause de la chaleur estivale, le requin se tourna vers le bureau de son Boss qu'il venait de nettoyer et ranger de fond en comble. Agitant la photo de la fiancée entre ses doigts, il se fit pensif, comme s'il soupesait les options qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions à son problème malheureusement…

Alors qu'il réfléchissait activement à la meilleure façon d'apprendre la nouvelle à Xanxus, un infime courant d'air dans son dos le fit se retourner à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tandis qu'il planquait la photographie dans la poche de sa veste, il sortit en même temps un petit couteau, dissimulé dans l'intérieur de son blouson en cuir. C'est ainsi que Fran se retrouva avec un coutelas plaqué contre sa gorge.

\- Le dîner est servi, lui apprit Fran sans broncher, un air indifférent peignant ses traits encore juvéniles.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Fran à propos du fait de surgir à l'impromptu comme ça ?! Faudra pas te plaindre si tu te fais trancher en deux un de ces quatre !

Le gamin, loin d'être intimidé par les remontrances du Superbi, fit demi-tour sans piper mot pour se rendre à la salle à manger, achevant ainsi d'agacer Squalo. L'éducation de leur dernier gardien arrivé laissait clairement à désirer. Il faut dire qu'au vu de son entourage, il aurait été difficile de faire moins pire. Il se souvenait encore du microbe avec son chapeau gigantesque en forme de pomme. Ils se l'étaient disputé avec le gardien Vongola du brouillard, Mukuro, chacun désirant que le groupe adverse s'occupe du cancrelat impoli. Enfant, Fran était encore pire à supporter. Au moins maintenant avaient-ils le droit de le frapper. Force avait été de constater à l'époque que Mukuro n'avait pas gardé longtemps Fran sous son aile. Il lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait sur la flamme du brouillard et les illusions avant que Bel et le squale ne s'empressent de le kidnapper pour le faire intégrer la Varia. Et ce sans que le Rokudo ne vienne le réclamer. A l'époque, Squalo s'était demandé s'il ne servait pas d'espion au gardien de la brume Vongola. D'ailleurs, il lui arrivait encore de se poser la question tant le comportement de l'adolescent pouvait parfois s'avérer déroutant.

Chassant cette idée saugrenue en même temps qu'il continuait d'insulter Fran mentalement dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait – un assassin de la Varia se devant de savoir parler en écrire un minimum de sept langues –, une ingénieuse idée lui vint. Pourquoi ne pas faire annoncer la bonne nouvelle par Levi ? Ou l'un des autres trublions de l'équipe ? Pas très fair-play pour la fiancée ni pour ses coéquipiers, mais le Neuvième ferait avec. Emettant une petite exclamation de gorge satisfaite, le squale quitta le bureau le cœur allégé d'un fardeau et se rendit à la salle à manger.

* * *

\- J'ai cuisiné un gigot d'agneau, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! s'éleva la voix de crécerelle de Lussuria. Enfin, j'ai demandé au chef de le faire… Mah ~ Ca revient au même ! tapa-t-il dans ses mains d'un air trop enjoué pour être honnête.

Dans la salle à manger du QG Varia, la quasi-totalité des plus hauts gradés de l'escouade, excepté Xanxus et Squalo, était attablée.

\- Squ-chan n'est pas là ? demanda l'homme aux allures efféminées en avisant le tour de table.

\- Ca me semble être une évidence drag queen pervertie. Est-ce que vos lunettes cacheraient finalement le fait que vous êtes aveugle ?

\- Moh ~ Tu es si vilain Fran, ça mériterait une fessée ! Méchant garçon !

\- Après la nécrophilie, la pédophilie. Je crains pour mon innocence, ânonna le plus jeune des gardiens.

\- T'es majeur stupide crapaud, corrigea Bel, et t'as rien d'innocent !

Lussuria soupira en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Il était assez rare qu'ils mangent tous ensemble, d'autant plus avec le boss, mais Squalo était généralement présent lorsque cela arrivait. Au moins pour tenir à carreaux les deux plus jeunes. Mais cette fois encore, Xanxus avait visiblement décidé de noyer son second sous la paperasse.

Voyant que le boxeur fixait d'un air absent la chaise vide du commandant de la Varia, Fran précisa.

\- Le commandant aux cheveux longs arrive. Malheureusement, il ne s'est pas étouffé avec les factures.

Sa remarque lui valut aussitôt un violent coup de pied dans la chaise par Squalo qui entrait tout juste sur ces entre-faits. Pour faire bonne mesure, il lui flanqua également un coup de poing sur la tête. Le chapeau du jeune homme vacilla, venant ainsi couvrir ses yeux. Avec nonchalance, il le replaça sur sa tête et darda son regard inexpressif sur son supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Aïe. J'ai si mal que je pourrais en mourir.

\- Ferme ton clapet gamin où j'utilise tes rapports de mission pour t'étouffer moi-même avec.

Le squale ignora délibérer les hochements de tête positifs de Levi qui ne rêvait que de voir leur jeune recrue décéder. Bel l'espérait aussi mais malheureusement, il préférait avoir Fran en coéquipier que le gardien de la foudre. Aussi se contentait-il de maltraiter l'apprenti assassin à défaut de le tuer.

\- Y a quoi à manger ? s'enquit Squalo en s'asseyant, sa chaise raclant sans discrétion sur le sol.

\- Un gig… commença le punk.

\- Lussuria-san a demandé de l'agneau, s'éleva à nouveau la voix de Fran, si vous voulez mon avis, il sait que vous adorez ça imbécile de commandant aux cheveux longs, et il fait ça pour vous ajouter à sa collection.

Le garçon fit mine de se faire vomir tandis qu'il faisait allusion à la rumeur concernant la nécrophilie du boxeur. Le dégoût de Squalo fut tel qu'il en oublia l'insulte du plus jeune. Bel ne se gêna cependant pas pour envoyer une salve de scalpels sur le gardien de la brume.

\- Ah, tu sais comment couper l'appétit du Prince stupide crapaud…

\- Il suffit d'avoir le vieux pervers d'orage en face de soi pour avoir l'appétit coupé, prince déchu.

En une seule phrase, Fran réussissait à énerver plusieurs de ses coéquipiers et, à chaque fois, Squalo s'étonnait que le moins âgé d'entre eux soit encore en vie au vu de toute la haine qu'il faisait se déchaîner contre lui. Mais avant que le début de repas ne tourne au pugilat, un reniflement les interrompit. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la Mamma de la Varia, comme Lussuria s'autoproclamait. Ce dernier essuyait le coin de ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes, avec le coin de son tablier rose à froufrous qui donna instantanément une migraine oculaire au squale.

\- Voyons Fran, ne rajoute pas le suffixe « -san » après mon prénom, cela me vieillit horriblement ! Je préfère grande sœur Lussuria !

Comment pouvait-il s'offusquer d'un stupide suffixe et pas des rumeurs l'accablant ? Squalo eut tout de suite envie d'aller se coucher et laisser entre eux ces dégénérés.

\- Ushishishi ~ T'es déjà un vieux, asséna Belphégor sans pitié, arrachant un couinement indigné au boxeur.

\- Que tu es méchant Bel-chan ! Moi qui t'ai presque élevé ! Quelle déception… renifla de façon grandiloquente le punk en se trémoussant sur sa chaise. Squalo ! Les enfants sont méchants !

A nouveau, le repas aurait pu démarrer une nouvelle querelle entre les différents hauts-gradés de la Varia. Squalo aurait d'ailleurs normalement été le premier à se jeter dans les embrouilles provoquées par ses équipiers. Mais ce soir-là, il se contenta de se servir dans le plat de résistance et de remplir son assiette allègrement sous le regard médusé, voire suspicieux, des autres hommes. Le pire fut le léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres qui fit frissonner ses coéquipiers. Squalo de bonne humeur ? C'était assez rare pour être noté d'une croix rouge, au marqueur indélébile, sur le calendrier des Dieux du stade de Lussuria.

\- Ushishi ~ Quelque chose est arrivé? demanda Belphégor en relevant la tête de sa tranche de gigot qu'il avait entrepris de couper avec dextérité en fines lamelles.

Squalo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de prendre une première bouchée qu'il mâcha avec application, sans regarder personne. Plus que de les intriguer, cela inquiéta carrément les quatre autres compères. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué leur commandant pour le rendre aussi muet qu'une carpe ?

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Squ-chan ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Un problème ? demanda prudemment le punk en posant ses mains sur la table, prêt à réagir contre toute réaction violente à son encontre.

Mais Squalo se contenta de hausser un sourcil d'incompréhension dans sa direction.

\- Non, pourquoi il y aurait un problème ? s'enquit le concerné d'une voix grave si propre à son propriétaire.

Après tout, il avait trouvé une solution à son problème, mortelle pour un autre que lui ! En temps normal, le requin se serait empressé de beugler son « Voi » caractéristique et aurait envoyé le plat de viande dans la figure de Lussuria. Aussi, lorsqu'il reprit tranquillement une bouchée d'agneau sans s'en prendre à son équipier… Tous le regardèrent avec attention, tentant de découvrir la raison de cette humeur au beau fixe, aussi rare que précieuse, car éphémère.

\- Bel-sempai, je crois que le commandant idiot s'est cogné la tête, souffla de façon très indiscrète le jeune homme à la chevelure verte à son aîné.

\- J'étais en train de me dire la même chose la grenouille, acquiesça le Prince, son couteau saccageant sauvagement sa viande.

Tandis que tout le monde activait ses méninges pour deviner ce qui pouvait rendre leur commandant aussi _pacifique_ , Xanxus entra dans la salle à manger. Il n'était pas encore rendu à sa place que Levi s'était déjà levé pour lui tirer un fauteuil.

\- Ah tiens, le _Boss_ nous fait grâce de sa présence maintenant que tout le boulot est fait… marmonna Squalo entre ses dents d'un air tout de suite moins amène.

Seul Lussuria, suffisamment proche de lui, l'entendit.

\- Paix Squ-chan, il a l'air d'être de bonne composition… le tempéra d'un chuchotement le gardien de soleil en espérant que ce repas se déroulerait dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

C'est-à-dire avec le moins de sang, de casse et de cris possibles. Et ce n'était jamais chose aisée avec le caractère explosif de leur patron et la propension de ses gardiens à foutre la merde.

Squalo se composa à nouveau un visage renfrogné, sa fourchette jouant avec les légumes de son assiette. Il ne pouvait jamais être tranquille. La soirée s'annonçait plus paisible qu'à l'accoutumée et Xanxus se décidait à venir manger _avec eux_ ? Cet enfoiré devait le faire exprès. Il avait sans aucun doute un radar pour détecter l'humeur de son second et se rappeler à son bon souvenir dès que possible.

\- Un peu de viande Boss ? demanda Levi A. Than.

Comme prévu, le brun le rabroua aussi sec, sa main s'agitant comme pour chasser un insecte indésirable. Si Levi faisait partie des gardiens les plus dévoués au patron de la Varia, il n'en restait pas moins le plus envahissant.

\- Fous-moi la paix déchet et va t'asseoir.

Levi s'exécuta, un air déçu peint sur son visage. Chercher à briller par tous les moyens aux yeux du brun ne marchait pas à chaque fois. Pour ainsi dire, quasiment jamais… Du coin de l'œil, le second de Xanxus vit le personnel se trémousser avec hésitation dans un brouhaha de chuchotements indiscrets près de l'une des portes de la salle. Finalement, une jeune femme en uniforme de travail fut poussée en avant par ses collègues. C'est en tremblant, une carafe emplie de tequila entre les doigts, que le squale la vit approcher de Xanxus mais toujours de sorte à ce que ce dernier la voit. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle fasse preuve de négligence et meurt pour avoir surpris le tyrannique maître des lieux…

\- Messire Xanxus… couina-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Toujours prise de légers soubresauts, elle servit un verre de tequila à son employeur et ne mit que quelques secondes à disparaître lorsque celui-ci se pencha pour s'en saisir, sans aucun mot de remerciement.

Etrangement, Fran s'était tu, abandonnant ses habituelles piques pour se concentrer sur la dégustation de son plat. Xanxus était bien le seul à pouvoir faire taire le jeune homme car ce dernier connaissait le penchant de son boss pour l'élimination des cafards qui l'importunaient. Et Fran n'avait pas envie d'être ce cafard.

Un silence de mort régnait, seulement entrecoupé par les bruits de mastication. Ce ne fut que lorsque Xanxus commença à pianoter de ses doigts sur le bord de la table en bois massif, son regard carmin fixé sur Squalo, que la tension s'épaissit. Pourtant personne ne broncha, Lussuria retenant un déglutissement bien difficilement. L'espace était trop réduit pour pouvoir esquiver la moindre utilisation de x-gun…

\- Rien à me dire ? s'éleva alors la voix rauque de propriétaire de flammes de la colère d'un ton trop tranquille pour ne pas couver quelque chose.

Chacun se regarda du coin de l'œil en haussant d'un sourcil mais ce fut Squalo qui sentit la sueur descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Bon sang… _Est-ce qu'il savait déjà_ ?

Chaque assassin attendit que le couperet leur tombe sur le coin du nez. Mais le concerné savait déjà que cela allait arriver… Aussi Squalo ne fut-il pas surpris lorsque Xanxus, placé en bout de table, tapa un grand coup sec dans l'un des pieds de sa chaise, manquant de le renverser. L'argenté rata de peu de planter sa fourchette dans son palais et se mit à tousser violemment lorsque la nourriture passa de travers dans son œsophage. Il aurait voulu crier sur son patron, mais c'était présentement le cadet de ses soucis. Peinant à reprendre son souffle, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Lussuria se précipiter à ses côtés pour lui tendre un verre d'eau et taper dans son dos. Lorsqu'il revint enfin à une couleur à peu près normale, le squale leva son regard acier sur Xanxus qui arborait un faciès stoïque, ses yeux brûlants le fustigeant. En voyant leur commandant prendre son souffle, Lussuria s'éloigna et les deux plus jeunes de l'équipe se bouchèrent instantanément les oreilles.

\- Voi ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça connard de boss ? éructa Squalo en se levant d'un coup sec, entraînant ainsi la chute de sa chaise.

\- Tu me prends pour un con déchet ? gronda Xanxus en plissant ses paupières, réduisant ses pupilles à deux fentes menaçantes. Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?

Squalo fut tenté de tout nier en bloc. Avec un peu de chance, son boss ne faisait pas allusion à ce qu'il croyait. Avec énormément de chance. Mais la bonne étoile du requin semblait une nouvelle fois aux abonnées absentes.

Lorsque Xanxus se pencha sur la table, son index tapant avec insistance sur le bois d'un air accusateur, Squalo sut qu'il était perdu.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je sentirais pas les émanations de flammes du vieux ? gronda-t-il. Même après que t'aies détruit le courrier ?

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu…

Le verre brisé sur son crâne fit tourner la tête de l'assassin qui s'éloigna d'un pas, comme pour se protéger d'un nouveau coup. Mais le brun était déjà sur lui et lui enserra la gorge avec force, faisant déglutir et suffoquer son second.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Réponds ! ordonna le fils adoptif du Neuvième.

\- Je te dis que je vois p…

La rage décuplait les forces de Xanxus, c'était un fait, et étrangement, Squalo fut étonné de ne pas avoir été encore réduit en cendres. Ses autres coéquipiers s'étaient levés et éloignés de la table, sur le qui-vive, lorsque leur boss fit violemment basculer son bras droit sur le meuble, faisant se fracasser au sol la vaisselle et les restes de nourriture. La prise se resserra sur sa gorge et l'argenté vint tenter de faire lâcher prise à Xanxus qui n'en démordait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait… ? persifla-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune nouvelle protestation.

\- Juste une lettre de routine. T… T'avais pas… Répondu à son dernier message… Il s'inquiétait… articula difficilement Squalo dans un mensonge éhonté tandis que sa peau rougissait à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Xanxus attendit encore quelques brèves secondes avant de relâcher son bras droit qui glissa de la table et se laissa choir sur le sol, une main sur sa gorge endolorie et une toux rauque lui secouant les entrailles.

\- Tu saurais ce qu'il y avait dans ce putain de courrier si tu prenais la peine de les lire au lieu de les cramer… pesta difficilement l'assassin, plus par bravade que par nécessité.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes à Xanxus pour réagir à nouveau avec violence. Il y eut un déclic, un couinement lâché par Lussuria et Squalo se retrouva à côté d'une chaise réduite en un petit tas de cendres. Mieux valait la chaise que lui, ceci dit. Les yeux du balafré jetaient des éclairs tandis que Squalo se grattait la tête, là où la flamme de fureur de son boss l'avait frôlé.

\- Dis-le si t'as envie de crever déchet, ça peut s'arranger, grogna Xanxus qui ne voulait ni entendre parler de son père adoptif, ni entendre un reproche en provenance de la bouche de son second.

Le brun jeta un dernier coup d'œil meurtrier à ses subordonnés avant de leur tourner le dos à tous et de quitter la salle à manger d'un pas furibond et en claquant la porte, sans rien avoir dîné. Sous l'impact, le bois de la porte plia et craqua, offrant ainsi à la vue de la Varia la vision de ce qui les attendait dans les prochaines heures si quiconque osait venir déranger le fils du Nono.

Tous avaient retenu leurs souffles, Squalo le premier mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, attendant que l'orage passe.

Lorsque tous furent sûrs que Xanxus s'était éloigné, le bruit de ses pas s'étant fait silencieux dans le couloir, Lussuria se précipita sur Squalo pour vérifier que celui-ci n'était pas blessé gravement. Par anticipation, le boxeur laissa apparaître une flamme du soleil sur son anneau de la Varia et tendit la main vers son commandant mais celui-ci chassa sa main avec virulence en pestant entre ses dents. Il ne tenait pas à ce que, sous l'action des flammes de son comparse, sa chevelure gagne encore quelques centimètres. Sans que la raison en soit totalement claire, à chaque utilisation des flammes de Lussuria, les cheveux, sourcils et poils des personnes recevant le traitement avaient tendance à pousser de façon exponentielle. Quoi que, au point où il en était, un centimètre ou deux de plus ne feraient pas grande différence.

\- J'ai eu chaud… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents tout en se relevant.

Il massa sa gorge douloureuse avant de darder son regard acier sur ses coéquipiers qui gardaient leur attention sur lui.

\- Ushishi ~ Très chaud même. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que ça fiche le Boss en rogne, se moqua le blond couronné d'un air fataliste.

L'argenté soupira avant de grimacer et il décida d'ignorer la remarque désobligeante du prince. L'assassin se laissa choir sur la chaise intacte la plus proche. Lussuria, habitué à se faire rabrouer, choisit tout de même de veiller au confort de Squalo.

\- Levi, au lieu de ruminer car Squ-chan n'est pas mort, va chercher des glaçons en cuisine ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme qu'il n'utilisait que très peu.

Le gardien de la foudre le toisa un bref instant avant d'émettre un claquement de langue agacé et de s'exécuter. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier la Mamma de la Varia sous peine de se retrouver dans un congélateur garni de cadavres ankylosés. Il n'y avait pas que Xanxus ou Squalo à donner des ordres dans le QG !

Voyant que leur commandant allait bien – tout était relatif et puis, sincèrement, à par Lussuria, qui s'en souciait réellement ? -, les gardiens reprirent leurs places respectives et se remirent à manger, sauvant ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Levi revint avec un torchon rempli de glaçons qu'il déposa devant le bretteur et il s'assit à son tour en grommelant des choses inintelligibles.

Au final, ce fut Lussuria qui brisa à nouveau le silence, un air curieux peint sur ses traits coupés au couteau.

\- Dis-moi Squ-chan…

\- Voi, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça ! gronda Squalo en fusillant du regard le gardien, les glaçons placés sur sa gorge douloureuse.

\- En vérité, reprit Lussuria en l'ignorant, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre ?

\- Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure déjà, c'était le vieux qui demandait des nouvelles. Rien de plus.

\- Squalo… soupira le soigneur avec un ton de reproche.

\- Vous allez jamais me croire si je vous le dis, assura le squale.

\- Dites toujours commandant. On sait jamais, des fois que ça aurait l'air crédible.

Squalo fusilla du regard Fran avant de se lever sous l'incompréhension de ses collègues qui le virent faire le tour de la vaste salle à manger pour vérifier les ouvertures.

\- Y a personne, entendirent-ils leur supérieur marmonner avant qu'il ne se tourne vers eux avec un air grave qui ne présageait rien de bon.

L'épéiste prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. Au diable la discrétion.

\- Le Neuvième, commença-t-il en s'arrêtant afin de laisser un peu de suspense, il a l'intention de marier le Boss.

Il y eut un très long silence pendant lequel chaque gardien vint fixer Squalo avec les yeux écarquillés. Même Fran, pourtant réputé pour son impassibilité, vit son visage déformé par la surprise. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, un rire à la fois nerveux et amusé secoua l'assistance. Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Squalo savait qu'en apprenant ce genre de nouvelle de la sorte, il en aurait ri également. C'était préférable, car le prendre au sérieux aurait rendu la chose tout de suite plus tangible et dangereuse. Bel fut le premier à s'exprimer.

\- Ushishishi ~ Le Prince ne savait pas que la princesse aimait faire des farces !

\- Bravo commandant, c'était bien trouvé pour un poisson.

\- C… C'est impossible… bégaya Levi, le teint soudainement blafard. Le Boss ne voudra jamais ! Personne n'a le droit de lui imposer quoi que ce soit !

\- C'est vrai que tu as mis le paquet Squ-chan, c'était fort, même pour toi, ajouta Lussuria en croyant lui aussi à une blague de mauvais goût.

Mais en voyant l'air mortellement sérieux du squale, l'euphorie générale baissa d'un cran.

\- S… Squalo… Tu veux dire… Ce n'est pas une blague ? balbutia le gardien du soleil en prenant à son tour une teinte cireuse.

\- J'ai l'air de rire ? bougonna le bretteur, la glace toujours à portée de sa gorge endolorie.

Le gardien de la pluie vit alors Levi s'animer, empreint d'une horreur qu'ils partageaient tous.

\- Qui ? Avec qui ? s'inquiéta soudainement le gardien de la foudre.

Squalo se rassit et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en haussant doucement des épaules.

\- Aucune idée, je ne sais pas qui elle est réellement. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de chercher. Il n'y avait que son prénom, sa photographie et la lettre du Nono dans l'enveloppe. Rien de plus. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat si vous voulez mon avis.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Bel en levant un sourcil intéressé.

Ou c'est tout du moins ce que sa moue pouvait laisser penser car, avec sa frange, il n'était guère aisé d'en être sûr.

\- Yeux verts, cheveux roux… Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Et pourtant, chacun d'entre eux savait que la banalité pouvait parfois cacher des armes fatales.

\- Tu as la photo avec toi ? demanda alors Lussuria, la curiosité se lisant sur son visage à moitié mangé par ses lunettes de soleil.

Squalo acquiesça doucement. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien montrer le cliché à ses coéquipiers.

\- Et bien allez, montre-nous ! l'encouragea Lussuria, ses fesses se balançant de gauche à droite avec entrain tandis qu'il posait l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de l'argenté.

La main inoccupée du requin se dirigea vers la poche de son blouson noir pour y cherche la photo. N'y rencontrant que du vide, il palpa la seconde, elle aussi vide. L'effroi fut visible sur le visage de ses équipiers bien avant que l'horreur ne s'empare de son propre corps.

\- La photo… commença-t-il d'une voix basse.

\- Ne me dis pas que…

\- Si. Elle a dû tomber de ma poche…

Il fouilla à nouveau, espérant inutilement sentir entre ses doigts un morceau de papier glacé. Mais toujours rien.

\- Elle est dans le bureau du boss, conclut-il d'une voix lugubre.

Tous déglutirent de concert, et à juste titre. Bel regarda d'un air interdit le commandant de leur escouade.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? questionna-t-il d'un air que le bretteur supposa grave.

\- Oui… soupira celui-ci en venant passer sa main libre sur son visage.

Si Levi ne bougea pas d'un iota, Lussuria, quant à lui, se laissa choir sur la chaise la plus proche. Fran les regarda tous tour à tour sans comprendre l'abattement général. Oui, le commandant idiot aux cheveux longs avait laissé le cliché dans le bureau du Boss. Et alors ? Ne fallait-il pas à un moment ou à un autre qu'il soit au courant ? L'annoncer de la sorte restait le moyen le moins mortel pour chacun d'entre eux. Ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille du plus jeune fut la nouvelle remarque murmurée que lâcha le boxeur.

\- La pauvre chérie… Tu viens de la jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup…

\- Du fauve plutôt, grinça des dents Squalo.

Se sentant observé par Fran, l'argenté lui coula un regard qui lui signifiait de cesser son petit manège. Mais le gardien de la brume Varia ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça commandant idiot ? Au moins, personne n'a à mourir pour annoncer la nouvelle au boss. Même si j'aurais aimé que l'un de vous le fasse.

Un brouhaha de protestation s'éleva dans la salle à manger, bientôt coupé par le grondement guttural du gardien de la pluie.

\- Voi ! Mais vous allez la fermer un peu ? La merde ne fait que commencer…

\- Je vais t'expliquer mon petit Fran, se dévoua Lussuria en attirant l'attention du jeune homme, il n'y a qu'une raison pour laquelle le Boss pourrait recevoir des photographies de femmes dans son bureau, sélectionnées avec soin… commença-t-il en espérant que Fran déduirait la suite de lui-même, en vain.

\- Et ?

\- Comment te dire cela pour ne pas choquer ton esprit innocent… s'interrogea la mamma de la Varia avec beaucoup d'illusions quant à l'esprit torturé du plus jeune.

\- Ushishi ~ Innocent hein ? Je pense surtout qu'il fait l'autruche.

\- Vous _pensez_ sempai ? C'est nouveau, non ? s'enquit le garçon au chapeau de grenouille en dardant son regard inexpressif sur Belphégor qui ravala un juron peu adapté à son rang.

\- Sale gamin, je vais te… pesta le blond en jetant toute une volée de couteaux sur son coéquipier.

Voyant que la conversation prenait l'eau, c'est Squalo qui reprit les rênes, après s'être mis debout, dans le vain espoir de s'attirer le respect de leur cadet.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Fran, on va pas te l'expliquer cent fois…

\- Commencez par une, je devrais comprendre, _moi_.

\- Bordel… jura le squale entre ses dents en se pinçant l'arête du nez. En gros, quand le Boss a la flemme d'aller en ville pour se… Rassasier, on a un employé qui lui fait une sélection de prostituées. Il n'a plus qu'à choisir celle qu'il veut pour assouvir ses instincts primaires.

\- Vous aussi vous faites ça ? s'enquit Fran mais le regard encore plus assassin de ses compères lui confirma que non. Je vois. Donc, comme vous avez laissé la photographie dans le bureau du patron… Il va certainement penser qu'elle fait partie de la sélection et que c'est une prostituée.

\- En gros… concéda de mauvaise grâce Squalo, légèrement coupable en songeant que la jeune femme ne verrait rien venir.

\- Et si elle lui dit qui elle est ?

\- Et bien, dit l'épéiste, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Ni de la sienne.

Un silence inhabituel s'abattit sur la salle à manger. Ce scénario de série B n'enchantait personne, mais avaient-ils un moyen de l'éviter ? Pas avec un script ayant commencé avant qu'ils en aient eu conscience… L'élément perturbateur de l'histoire apparaîtrait le lendemain matin, et ils ne pouvaient pas l'en empêcher.

* * *

Le train roulait à vive allure sous le crépuscule, traversant l'Italie vers le Sud du pays. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, une jeune femme frissonna en rajustant la couverture qu'on lui avait fournie pour la nuit. Grommelant contre le tissu inconfortable qui l'empêchait tout de même de ressentir la fraîcheur nocturne, elle se cala au mieux sur la banquette en cuir qu'elle occupait, coulant un regard sur l'homme assis sur la couchette face à la sienne et les deux autres postés devant la porte coulissante de son compartiment. Les vieux trains étaient décidément drôlement pratiques pour isoler quelqu'un… Et empêcher ce quelqu'un de s'enfuir. Se retenant de pester contre ses geôliers, la jeune femme se força à fermer les yeux. Sans peine, elle se rendormit sans se douter réellement de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, l'espoir de s'enfuir toujours bien ancré dans sa tête. Alors qu'une seule chose l'attendait. Un aller simple pour l'enfer.

* * *

 _Enfer, n.m. : endroit que le Nono a depuis toujours pavé de bonnes intentions, sans prendre en compte l'insatiable appétit du tyrannique et meurtrier maître des lieux._


	3. Cible 3 - Tentative de fuite

_Hello mina-san !_

 _Je vous présente le troisième chapitre. Voici l'entrée en scène du personnage principal de cette histoire (quoi qu'on puisse considérer qu'il y en a plusieurs) qui va, je l'espère, mettre un peu d'ambiance auprès des sept nains (visiblement, ils seraient tous Grincheux…). Je ne présenterai pas tout de suite Akasora pour des raisons que vous comprendrez plus tard. Le précédent chapitre était un peu plus court car il ne servait qu'à asseoir la présence de l'élément perturbateur et correspondait donc à un chapitre transitoire. L'action débute à partir de maintenant !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de la cible 3 !_

 _Tendresse et petits pois !_

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous là ?

Squalo se figea à l'entrée du parking souterrain du QG de la Varia, la télécommande du portail encore entre les mains. Il laissa un bref instant son regard couler sur un modèle de voiture du garage qu'il appréciait particulièrement : la Mercedes SLS AMG GT Final Edition. Son lignage et sa puissance en faisaient une voiture fiable et le squale avait un petit faible pour sa couleur blanche et le ronronnement de son moteur au démarrage. Personne, au QG, n'était autorisé à la conduire. Pas même Xanxus. Aussi, ce qu'il y voyait actuellement agglutiné ne l'aidait pas à débuter sa journée sous les meilleurs auspices et de bonne humeur.

Alors qu'il croyait être le seul levé en ce samedi matin, le requin eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir le reste de la Varia, excepté Xanxus, confortablement installé sur _sa_ voiture. Qui plus est, celle-ci ne comportait de toute manière que deux places, donc pas suffisamment pour pouvoir embarquer tout le monde. Et quand bien même cela n'aurait pas été le cas, conduire avec une bande zigotos braillards dans le même habitacle que lui n'enchantait pas des masses le squale.

\- Dehors, ordonna-t-il en se maîtrisant autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire.

Comme le bretteur s'en était douté, tous protestèrent de vive voix et en même temps, provoquant une cacophonie incompréhensible de jurons et suppliques colorées.

\- C'est injuste Squ-chan, tu voudrais te garder la fiancée pour toi tout seul ? le morigéna le boxeur. Nous sommes au courant maintenant ! Et puis, je suis certain que le Nono souhaite que nous l'intégrions, alors c'est ce que nous allons faire, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?

Divers assentiments parvinrent à l'argenté qui fusilla ses coéquipiers du regard. Tous étaient vêtus de tenues de ville et l'ensemble de l'équipe formait un attroupement assez éclectique de couleurs et de styles. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le squale. Qu'importe que Levi ait opté pour une chemise hawaïenne rouge ou Fran d'un baggy lui tombant sur les hanches. Non, se faire remarquer était le cadet de ses soucis. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était _pourquoi_ ses coéquipiers tenaient tant à l'accompagner. Pour accueillir la jeune femme en bonnes et dues formes ? Il en doutait. Songeaient-ils à l'éliminer avant qu'elle n'arrive au QG ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Et si Squalo était certain que Levi pourrait chercher à la tuer pour préserver le Boss et que Lussuria se réjouissait de la venue d'une femme au château, il n'était cependant pas assuré des motivations de Bel et Fran.

\- Il semblerait que le commandant idiot ait oublié comment allumer son cerveau ce matin… souffla la voix traînante du jeune adulte aux cheveux verts.

\- Ushishi ~ Non. Pour ça il faudrait qu'il en ait un.

Peut-être venaient-ils juste pour l'emmerder, c'était le plus plausible.

\- J'ai dit : dehors ! commença à s'énerver le gardien de la pluie en gratifiant le reste de la Varia d'un regard assassin qui ne leur fit ni chaud ni froid.

Excédé, il jeta la télécommande de la porte du garage par la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture, la faisant atterrir sur le siège passager. Tapant du pied, il attendit avec autant de patience qu'à l'accoutumée que ses parasites de collègues débarrassent le plancher. Mais force fut de constater que ces derniers ne semblaient pas vraiment décidés à bouger. Le squale grinça même des dents en constatant que Levi, les fesses posées sur le bord du capot, risquait de rayer la peinture de son véhicule avec les poches de son pantalon.

\- Voi ! Vous me faites chier !

L'assassin s'apprêtait à les insulter vertement, avec le débit sonore qui s'imposait, quand il se rappela à temps que Xanxus était encore couché et qu'à sept heures du matin, il devait encore dormir. Dire qu'à cette heure-là, il avait escompté partir furtivement… Il fit signe aux autres gardiens de libérer la place à grand renfort de gestes promettant mille souffrances. Rien n'y fit. Avec une superbe que l'argenté était loin de ressentir, les autres hommes l'ignorèrent. Il fit donc ce qu'il lui semblait le plus pratique. A savoir assurer sa survie en ne réveillant pas le grand méchant loup, et garder à l'œil le groupe de décérébrés qu'il encadrait habituellement en mission.

\- Bien. Puisque vous le prenez comme ça… soupira-t-il.

Il désigna du pouce un fourgon noir garé à quelques places de là.

\- Vous venez, mais on prend le fourgon. Si j'entends quelqu'un _geindre_ , ou bien quelqu'un _proférer une menace_ … Je vous jette par la fenêtre et je m'assurerai de bien faire marche arrière pour finir le travail. _Me suis-je bien fait comprendre_ ? persifla-t-il, les yeux plissés d'agacement contenu.

Tous hochèrent de la tête. On ne pouvait pas faire plus clair.

* * *

Une secousse du train et le grincement provoqué par le ralentissement du transport sur les rails réveillèrent Akasora. Elle mit quelques brèves secondes à se souvenir du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. La présence d'hommes en noir fut le déclic et elle se permit de lâcher un long soupir indiscret. Aucun de ses geôliers ne broncha pour autant. La jeune femme se redressa sans se presser sur sa banquette. Etirant ses muscles endoloris, elle laissa filtrer un petit gémissement de satisfaction en sentant les nœuds de son dos se défaire. Le soleil baignait la cabine, caressant son visage avec douceur. Akasora s'autorisa une brève minute pour profiter des rayons matinaux. Elle finit par repousser la couverture posée sur ses jambes et fit basculer ces dernières dans le vide afin de poser ses pieds sur le sol froid de son compartiment. A son changement de position, les hommes se tendirent. Le mafioso à ses côtés ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne parte en fumée et disparaisse de sa vue. Il faut dire que pendant le voyage depuis Venise, la femme aux longs cheveux flamboyants avait tenté par deux fois de s'enfuir. Mais sauter d'un train à grande vitesse, en marche qui plus est, n'était pas nécessairement la meilleure solution. Il fallait ruser, les attraper à leur propre jeu.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle se leva et que tous les mafiosi alentours se raidirent d'un même mouvement, elle répliqua ironiquement.

\- Je compte aller aux toilettes. Quelqu'un veut m'accompagner ?

Sur le moment, aucun des mafieux ne pipa mot, se contentant de l'observer à travers leurs lunettes de soleil. Quelle était cette étrange manie d'ailleurs ? Porter des lunettes en toutes circonstances les faisaient paraître encore plus suspects, comme s'ils portaient un écriteau autour du cou avec pour inscription : « Attention, mafioso. Je mords. ».

L'un des hommes finit par se placer à ses côtés pour l'accompagner jusqu'aux cabinets. Un bref coup d'œil confirma à Akasora qu'il n'y avait qu'elle seule et tous ces hommes en costume dans le wagon, probablement privatisé pour l'occasion. Quelle sotte elle avait été…

\- Je vous attends là, l'informa l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée en se postant aux côtés de la porte des toilettes.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? On ne sait jamais… maugréa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme s'engouffra dans l'espace réduit des WC et claqua la porte derrière elle avant de la verrouiller. Elle retint une grimace de dégoût face à l'odeur entêtante que dégageait la cuvette. Se retenant d'expirer bruyamment pour économiser l'air sain de ses poumons, Akasora vérifia sa montre. Plus qu'une petite heure…

\- N'est pas né celui qui me gardera enchaînée… Tu me le paieras vieillard… marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en tirant la chasse d'eau, une fois qu'elle eut fini.

La femme sortit des toilettes sans empressement et se laissa raccompagner à sa cabine sans faire de grabuge. La nuit avait pris fin depuis un moment déjà mais Akasora reprit place sur la couchette et rabattit la couverture sur elle sans plus de cérémonie en tournant ostensiblement le dos à ses geôliers. De toute manière, elle n'avait pour l'instant rien de mieux à faire que de dormir et, ainsi, prendre des forces. Son plan d'évasion ne nécessitait pas seulement l'utilisation de ses méninges et elle n'aurait pas de trop d'une heure de sommeil supplémentaire pour reposer ses muscles mis à mal par la banquette…

* * *

Squalo était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Pour se donner contenance, l'argenté inspira et expira longuement, ses doigts se serrant à s'en faire blanchir les jointures sur le volant. Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'ils avaient pris la route que déjà il n'en pouvait plus. Fran et Bel n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler et même s'ils le faisaient à voix basse, l'ouïe du conducteur était assez entraînée pour trouver insupportables les chuchotements et vociférations vindicatives. Lussuria chantonnait également à voix basse des chants traditionnels italiens que le squale s'étonnait de connaître. Seul Levi ne laissait échapper aucun son, probablement à cause du petit déjeuner qu'il peinait à garder dans son estomac. Bel avait sans aucun doute rajouté un petit ingrédient mystère dans le café du gardien de la foudre. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas aller bien, en témoigne son teint légèrement verdâtre.

Si le reste du trajet s'était déroulé dans ce calme tout à fait relatif, Squalo aurait sans aucun doute pu garder patience. Ils eurent malheureusement la joie, tout aussi relative, d'être arrêtés sur le bas-côté par la Polizia napolitaine. Le requin se gara sur le bord de la route quand l'homme en uniforme lui fit signe de façon insistante et ne laissant place à aucun doute. Squalo frappa le volant avec agacement tandis que le reste de la voiture devenait silencieuse. Un coup d'œil par la lucarne arrière montra au squale ses coéquipiers aux aguets, attendant un ordre de sa part. Il émit un petit signe négatif de la tête avant de se concentrer sur la suite. Lorsque le fourgon fut stationné, Squalo descendit lentement sa vitre tandis que le policier s'approchait, un carnet en main.

\- J'espère que vous avez tous vos ceintures ! souffla le squale entre ses dents et suffisamment bas pour que seuls ses équipiers l'entendent. Vous la fermez, c'est moi qui parle. Et Bel, interdiction de scalper ce pauvre type s'il ouvre les portes du fourgon, capito ?

\- Ushishi ~ Ca aurait été marrant pourtant… ricana le prince en remontant un peu son diadème d'un coup de main expert.

\- Maintenant fermez-la !

L'homme se mit à la hauteur de la fenêtre et regarda rapidement la voiture avant de reporter son attention sur le conducteur qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Autant que pouvait l'être un sourire de requin.

\- Bonjour monsieur l'agent, ronronna presque Squalo en parlant suffisamment fort pour couvrir les chuchotements de ses collègues dans l'arrière du fourgon.

\- Bonjour… Vos papiers s'il-vous-plaît.

Squalo dut se pencher vers Lussuria pour fouiller la boîte à gants. Le boxeur était étonnamment silencieux, le regard vissé au loin. Le bretteur pouvait sentir des émotions contradictoires suinter de chaque pore de sa peau sans en comprendre la raison. Qu'avait encore fabriqué cet imbécile ? Des rires à l'arrière lui firent penser que peut-être l'un de ces abrutis congénitaux avait soufflé quelque chose à Lussuria et l'avait mortifié… Mais quoi ?

Il tendit les papiers au policier qui le remercia d'un signe de tête poli.

\- Merci Signorina.

Le sursaut de Squalo fut si notable que le rire atypique de Belphégor résonna à nouveau dans ses oreilles. Et ce fut pire encore lorsque l'agent désigna le gardien du soleil à la place passager et félicita le squale d'avoir attaché son chien. _Son chien_. Abasourdi, il coula un regard sur Lussuria qui ne broncha pas, son teint si blanc que Squalo s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir vu tomber dans les pommes en faisant tout un tas de manières. Un coup d'œil en arrière, via la petite fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière du camion, lui permit de croiser le regard blasé de Fran. Etait-ce de l'amusement qu'il y devinait ou bien son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ? Ses pupilles semblaient animées, comme si leur teinte verte oscillait, tentant de changer de couleur sans jamais y parvenir. Et Squalo était certain d'y détecter une lueur indigo. Bien sûr. Le petit salopard s'était amusé à utiliser ses flammes de la Brume, faisant paraître Lussuria comme un animal de compagnie et lui-même comme une femme au regard de l'agent. De quoi brouiller les pistes auprès de la police. Mais sa fierté en prenait un coup et _personne_ ne malmenait sa fierté sans en payer les conséquences. Il crèverait ce petit effronté plus tard.

Tout occupé à son examen des papiers que lui avait fournis Squalo, le policier ne remarqua pas l'aura assassine de l'épéiste. Après une minutieuse vérification, il regarda l'argenté avec un regard mi-désolé, mi-furieux.

\- Dites-moi Signorina, saviez-vous à quelle vitesse vous rouliez exactement ? s'enquit-il en espérant faire passer aux aveux le conducteur, non sans loucher sur les magnifiques cheveux à l'aspect doux de la personne qu'il voyait comme une femme.

Squalo grinça des dents en voyant le regard de l'homme l'observer avec une insistance déplacée, comme s'il était ébloui. Et l'assassin connaissait suffisamment leur plus jeune membre pour savoir que ce dernier avait dû jouer habilement de ses illusions, allant jusqu'à les parfaire pour rendre Squalo attractif à tout mâle doté d'une paire d'yeux.

A la question de l'agent, l'argenté secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Pas exactement, pourquoi ?

\- Vous étiez à 110 km/h pour une limite à 90, l'informa-t-il en désignant, quelques mètres plus loin, un panneau indiquant la limitation de vitesse hors agglomération.

\- Ah… Quand même, ânonna le requin sans s'inquiéter plus que de mesure. Ce n'était pas… Voulu. Une petite inattention.

\- Hm hm… Par ailleurs, je note qu'il n'y a pas de plaque d'immatriculation sur votre véhicule, mais je suppose que ce n'était pas voulu non plus ? Une petite… Inattention ? réattaqua plus virulemment le policier en haussant un sourcil dubitatif qui fit grincer des dents au squale.

Evidemment, cet imbécile de gamin à tête de grenouille n'avait pas étendu son illusion à la voiture et le dernier utilisateur en date du fourgon ne s'était pas dit qu'il serait judicieux de remettre les plaques civiles. Non, c'était réellement trop demandé.

Voyant que Squalo ne répondait pas à sa dernière remarque l'agent revint à la charge.

\- Donnez-moi votre permis.

\- Pardon ?

La voix du squale partit dans les aigues, faisant honneur à l'illusion de la jolie blonde dont l'avait paré Fran.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré, mais c'est la loi. L'infraction est telle que je me dois de saisir votre permis et par extension votre voiture. A présent, veuillez sortir du véhicule calmement Signorina.

A cet instant, Squalo fut tenter de faire manger au policier les papiers du véhicule et partir en trombe ou commencer par faire subir mille souffrances à ses collègues bidonnés à l'arrière et dissimulés sous une habile illusion. Le squale détestait cet affreux gamin, plus encore que son Boss. Pourtant, il n'y avait que deux options qui se présentaient au requin et Squalo réfléchit à toute vitesse en pesant les options s'offrant réellement à lui. Il ne pouvait décemment pas tuer un civil pour simple argument que ce dernier l'agaçait profondément. Sur le fond, il n'avait pas tort sur l'excès de vitesse, mais ce n'était pas réellement le moment pour se soucier de cela. L'épéiste songea alors tout simplement à mentir. Lancer à la face de l'agent un mensonge si gros qu'il lui serait impossible de ne pas y croire, sauf si sa crédulité frôlait le zéro abyssal.

Il ouvrit la bouche, peu certain de ce qu'il allait dire pour se tirer de ce pétrin lorsqu'il remarqua l'air dans le vague du policier. Son regard vide laissait penser que son esprit se trouvait loin, et c'était probablement le cas au vu de la brume indigo qui entourait à présent l'homme avec volupté. Un nouveau coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et il croisa le regard blasé de Fran.

\- Il commençait à m'ennuyer, se justifia le jeune homme à l'arrière du fourgon sans changer d'expression.

Squalo soupira. Comment la plus simple des situations pouvait-elle tourner aussi étrangement ? L'assassin se pinça l'arête du nez en maugréant contre le caractère insupportable du plus jeune d'entre eux. Fran était aussi imprévisible qu'impudent, n'arrangeant pas l'entente entre les différents gardiens. Avant son arrivée, la machine était à peu près bien huilée entre eux. Mais depuis que Fran avait pointé le bout de son nez, les tensions jusqu'à lors sous contrôle semblait peu à peu échapper au contrôle de Squalo. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de larbins étripés, plus morts que vifs, qu'il retrouvait tremblants, planqués dans des recoins sombres du QG.

Décidant de ne pas donner plus de crédit à cet imbécile apathique, le squale le remercia d'un signe de tête et récupéra des mains de l'agent ses papiers. Ce dernier ne broncha même pas, son esprit sûrement parti dans des contrées plus amusantes, son sourire attestant des songes agréables qui devaient enrober son psyché. Le commandant de la Varia redémarra le véhicule

bien avant que le policier ne soit libéré de l'illusion ou que son collègue, toujours dans la voiture, ne réagisse.

\- Fais-moi une illusion de plaque d'immatriculation digne de ce nom gamin, avant que je décide de trucider au pif l'un de vous pour avoir oublié de remettre les plaques civiles, ordonna-t-il d'un son sans appel. Et Levi, si tu gerbes ton petit-déjeuner, t'es de corvée de nettoyage, ajouta-t-il en entendant un hoquet de la part du grand brun lorsqu'il redémarra le véhicule.

Il vit juste du coin de l'œil la main de Fran sortir depuis la petite lucarne pour esquisser un petit geste, la brume roulant entre ses doigts graciles. Squalo ne demanda pas si c'était fait, il se doutait que c'était le cas.

\- J'étais un chien, s'éleva alors la voix emprunte d'émotions de Lussuria.

Squalo grimaça.

\- Dis-toi que t'aurais pu être invisible. Et je suis sûr que Fran t'avait fait le poil soyeux, ricana le bretteur en coulant un regard en coin au boxeur qui lui rendit sa grimace.

\- Squ-chan, t'es sensé dire non aux garçons quand ils font des bêtises, si on éduque mal les enfants, ils sont plus aptes à faire des bêtises ! Et tu sais à quel point les bêtises sont mortelles au château…

\- Ouais ben j'ai encore bon espoir que ces trois abrutis meurent dans d'atroces souffrances, mais que veux-tu, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Et là, il espérait vraiment que la fameuse Akasora allait apporter un minimum de sérénité et de normalité ici-bas. Mais là encore, il était rare que le squale voit ses espoirs, aussi infimes soient-ils, se réaliser…

Le train venait tout juste d'entrer en gare lorsque les hommes de Xanxus arrivèrent. Habitué à la gare de Naples, le bretteur avait stationné le fourgon dans la partie la plus accessible et la moins encombrée du parking le plus proche. Un bon assassin se devait d'être prêt à réagir à toute situation. Avoir un véhicule à proximité, prêt à démarrer rapidement, était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de facteur de survie et de réussite de mission non négligeable.

En pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée, Squalo chercha sur les écrans informatisés le numéro du train de la future épouse de son boss. Napoli Centrale brassait pas moins de cinquante millions de voyageurs à l'année pour pas moins de 137 000 voyageurs journaliers. Le requin n'était donc guère surpris que le Nono ait choisi de faire arriver Akasora à cet endroit précis plutôt que dans une gare de campagne. Le Neuvième Parrain Vongola avait très certainement choisi cette gare pour sa configuration, la connaissance des lieux par la Varia mais également la présence de témoins et d'obstacles qui pourraient entraver la jeune femme dans une tentative de fuite. En campagne, il était facile d'égarer quelqu'un.

D'autres se seraient inquiétés de la densité de l'activité napolitaine et le risque plus fort de voir la fiancée leur échapper mais Squalo savait que lui et ses coéquipiers ne laisseraient pas cela arriver. A aucun prix.

Après avoir avisé l'heure, Squalo et le reste de l'escouade se dirigèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'au quai renseigné par l'écran.

* * *

Akasora devina que le train arrivait à Naples bien avant que l'annonce ne s'échappe des haut-parleurs du train. Les hommes en noir avaient commencés à s'agiter, se jetant des regards entendus, se redressant sur leur séant comme pour se donner contenance, ou une certaine prestance, la jeune femme n'était pas sûre. Aussi s'était-elle adaptée à leur comportement. S'asseyant sur la banquette en prenant soin de ne faire aucun geste pouvant prétendre à donner raison aux hommes qui la croyaient prête à s'enfuir. Il n'avait certes pas tort, mais elle ne tenait pas à éveiller inutilement leur attention. La jeune femme tout juste sortie de l'adolescence examina la situation avec minutie, dissimulant son examen par des étirements et des bâillements à peine discrets. Deux hommes étaient avec elle dans le wagon, l'un à ses côtés, l'autre sur la banquette en face de la sienne. Deux autres gardaient la porte du compartiment, et un se tenait droit face à la porte coulissante du wagon. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir depuis son siège mais Akasora était certaine qu'au moins quatre hommes surveillaient les couloirs de gauche et de droite. Un dernier, debout devant la vitre du compartiment, guettait l'extérieur. Trois geôliers en contact direct, c'était déjà un beau ramassis d'emmerdes, mais une dizaine d'hommes ? Une quinzaine ? Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à s'en sortir malgré le peu de chances de son côté. Pourtant, Akasora savait qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune chance de se faire la malle. Pas en étant aussi bien entourée. Cependant, la donne allait changer, une fois qu'elle aurait posé un pied sur le sol napolitain. La gare regorgeait de distractions et d'une foule compacte après tout…

Le train se stabilisa sur les rails et une voix dans le haut-parleur annonça leur arrivée. Elle prévint également les voyageurs contre le danger de l'espace entre le quai et la marche du wagon. Aussitôt qu'elle se fut levée, des hommes encadrèrent la jeune femme sans lui laisser le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste de plus.

D'un même mouvement, ils prirent la direction de la porte menant au quai. Lorsqu'elle coulissa dans un grincement désagréable de mécanique, Akasora sentit l'air s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et venir chatouiller ses narines avec une odeur de nourriture. Aussitôt, la jeune femme bloqua toute idée de repas immédiat qui n'aurait pas manqué de faire gronder son estomac. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. A peine furent-ils sur le quai que la jeune femme venant d'atteindre la vingtaine se baissa pour porter la main à son pied. Tous les hommes de main du Nono freinèrent de concert, suspicieux. L'un d'entre eux, plus en retrait, avait son téléphone à l'oreille.

\- Signorina ? s'enquit l'un des hommes d'un air méfiant.

\- Pas de panique, je refais juste mon lacet, vous avez marché dessus.

S'ils se détendirent à son annonce, cela fut imperceptible pour Akasora qui contracta ses muscles. Puis soudain, au même moment où la jeune femme profitait de sa détente pour se propulser, le mafioso qui téléphonait à un dénommé « Signor Superbi » pour annoncer leur arrivée, s'écria.

\- Elle a des sandales !

Dire qu'ils étaient censés avoir des réflexes aiguisés… Ces derniers ne furent pas suffisants contre la tornade rousse qui s'élança entre leur formation rapprochée. Elle leur fila entre les doigts comme une anguille et une multitude de cris s'élevèrent alors qu'Akasora se fondait dans la foule, poursuivie par une horde d'hommes en noir qui peinaient à se frayer un chemin.

* * *

Squalo jura lorsque le cri de son interlocuteur résonna depuis le cellulaire jusqu'à son tympan. S'il avait été de mauvaise foi, il l'aurait rappelé à l'ordre concernant le nombre de décibels atteint. Cependant, l'injonction fut si surprenante qu'il se contenta de froncer des sourcils en éloignant le combiné de son oreille. Il tourna la tête vers ses coéquipiers qui progressaient aussi lentement que lui vers le bon quai.

\- Signor Superbi ! Signor Superbi ! l'invectiva la voix du mafieux à l'autre bout du fil. Elle nous a échappé ! Elle a quitté les quais et se dirige vers les parkings, elle devrait passer non loin de vous !

L'épéiste jura en raccrochant.

\- Demi-tour et presto ! Elle s'est enfuie !

Si le cri de surprise de Lussuria ne l'étonna pas, Squalo ne manqua pas l'air satisfait de Levi ou la connivence entre les deux plus jeunes hauts gradés de la Varia.

\- Voi, vous attendez quoi bande d'incapables ? s'insurgea-t-il alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement parmi la foule en constatant qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne réagissait. Qu'elle nous échappe à nous aussi ? Au parking ! Fissa !

Du coin de l'œil, Squalo aperçut deux hommes en costume se ruer dans un ascenseur en direction des parkings. La fiancée devait déjà être passée.

\- On prend les escaliers ! annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers ces derniers puis en les dévalant rapidement grâce à ses longues jambes.

Il entendit Levi, distancé à cause de la foule, se plaindre à propos du fait qu'il en avait marre de devoir toujours courir mais le bretteur n'y porta guère attention.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir surgir devant lui – pour un peu et l'assassin dégainait une dague pour lui trancher la gorge… - un des hommes en costume au moment même où il ouvrait la porte à double battant du parking sous-terrain. Visiblement aussi surpris que lui, le type regarda Squalo avec incrédulité.

\- Elle était pourtant…

Des cris résonnèrent dans l'immensité du parking et Squalo grinça des dents en entendant la réplique de l'un des mafiosi qui lui faisait face.

\- Elle a fait demi-tour, elle se dirige vers l'entrée ! Rattrapez-la !

Et c'était reparti pour un tour !

* * *

 _Fuite, n.f. : technique aussi courageuse qu'héroïque visant avant tout à assurer la survie d'une fiancée en cavale, et l'assassinat prématuré des personnes l'ayant laissée se faire la malle._


	4. Cible 4 - Tentative échouée

_Hello mina-san !_

 _Qu'ouïe-je ? Un quatrième chapitre ? Mais dites donc, c'est la folie ici ! J'ai beaucoup tardé entre Noël et un début d'année chaotique mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Voici un nouveau chapitre plus menu niveau longueur menant à la première vraie rencontre entre Akasora et une grande partie de la Varia. Il est court (mais intense) et c'est voulu, on ne peut pas toujours faire des chapitres de dix pieds de long parce qu'il faut asseoir les éléments et l'intrigue au bon moment… Tout est question de timing ! Pour rappel, ou information si vous êtes nouveaux-elles, Akasora a une vingtaine d'années au moment même où vous lisez ce chapitre. Ce n'est plus totalement une enfant, de par ce qu'elle a vécu, mais il lui arrive parfois de régresser… La faute à la Varia et ses membres décérébrés. Mais dans l'histoire, ce doit être elle la plus sensée ! Nous verrons jusqu'à quand…_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de la cible 4 entièrement remaniée !_

 _Tendresse et chausson aux pommes !_

Mereryan : Oui, je me souviens de toi et c'est avec un réel plaisir que je te retrouve ici ! La première version de cette histoire était si vieille, je ne pouvais pas la laisser en l'état (en vrai, je pourrais recommencer 100 fois aha). Je vois tout à fait de quoi tu parles et du coup, tu verras que quelques améliorations vont être apportées ! (Je ne peux pas te spoil sachant que je remanie, y a des choses qui vont changer aha !) Et oui, je vois tout à fait de quel chapitre tu parles... Et même si on y est pas encore rendu, j'espère que cette nouvelle version te plaira tout autant, si ce n'est plus ! Là par exemple, ce nouveau chapitre n'a absolument rien à voir avec le précédent chapitre 4 car je l'ai entièrement refait ! :) Hâte d'avoir ton avis sur tout ça ! Merci encore pour ta fidélité et n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes remarques ! :)

* * *

 _Il court, il court, le furet …_

Un pas, puis un autre… Il lui fallait si peu de choses pour atteindre la liberté. Encore quelques pas et cette gare de malheur serait derrière elle. La foule de la ville l'accueillerait alors à bras ouverts, ses cheveux à la merci du vent battant ses tempes, et aucun des hommes du Nono ne pourrait alors la rattraper. Oui. Elle serait libre comme l'air.

 _Le furet du bois joli…_

Un fin sourire, entrecoupé de respirations courtes et essoufflées, étira les lèvres rondes d'Akasora. Disparaître. Elle n'aspirait qu'à cela. Pour autant, elle savait que la mafia n'en aurait jamais fini avec elle. Pas tant qu'elle serait en vie en tout cas. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce que ses poursuivants fabriquaient, mais cela faisait bien quelques minutes que la fiancée n'entendait plus le martèlement des chaussures italiennes sur le béton ni les cris de colère et d'empressement des hommes en costume. Les avait-elle semés ?

Alors qu'elle était en train de se diriger vers l'entrée de la gare, bien en vue des mafiosi, la jeune femme avait bifurqué au dernier moment par une porte dérobée pour gagner à nouveau les souterrains. Si elle voulait se débarrasser d'eux, il fallait le faire avec subtilité, par exemple en ralentissant la cadence pour paraître moins suspecte. Ou bien également en changeant quelques détails anodins comme remonter ses cheveux en chignons, enfiler la veste en jean qu'elle avait gardé sous son bras depuis le début de son escapade, ou poser sur son nez les lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait chipé au passage dans une échoppe située dans la galerie marchande de la gare. Tout était une question de détails.

Elle dévala presque les dernières marches menant au niveau -2 du parking avec des ailes dans le dos. Le parfum de la liberté emplissait ses narines comme une odeur depuis trop longtemps oubliée. Ouvrant la lourde porte avec force, elle fut d'un bond sur l'asphalte noirci de pollution et bariolé de lignes colorées délimitant les emplacements pour véhicules. Si Akasora n'occulta pas la raison de son empressement, elle se permit tout de même un petit cri de victoire, les poings levés vers le plafond en ciment. Malgré la faible luminosité des néons grésillant accrochés au-dessus de sa tête, la jeune femme dut tout de même remonter les lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait sur le nez pour mieux voir. Toutefois, à peine les eut-elle posées sur le dessus de sa tête qu'un crissement de pneus dans son dos la fit se retourner, son cœur esquissant par réflexe une embardée emplie d'adrénaline. Son corps amorça un mouvement de recul tandis qu'elle sentait le sang pulser à ses tempes. Le véhicule qui s'arrêta à seulement deux pas d'elle était noir et ressemblait plus à un fourgon blindé qu'à une voiture appartenant à un civil. Aussitôt, l'alarme mentale lui insufflant de prendre la fuite s'intensifia, comme pour lui signifier l'urgence de la situation. Mais il était trop tard. Les deux portes arrière du fourgon s'ouvrirent à la volée et plusieurs individus aux tenues variées et colorées en sortirent avec une rapidité et une dextérité que la jeune femme savait allouées à un entraînement spartiate. A peine eut-elle tourné les talons que des mains empoignèrent ses vêtements pour la tirer en arrière, une large main venant couvrir sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle ne réussit même pas à la mordre tant la prise était ferme. Les trois hommes la jetèrent presque à l'arrière du fourgon avant de monter à leur tour avec élan.

Lorsque son corps percuta le plancher du véhicule, Akasora étouffa une plainte, son épaule irradiant de douleur ainsi que son poignet. Elle chercha à se relever, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines comme une drogue trop addictive. Pourtant, elle n'en eut pas le temps car une large botte vint appuyer sur son thorax pour la maintenir à terre, lui coupant la respiration sous le choc. Son dos cogna à nouveau le sol sale de l'arrière du fourgon et une nouvelle plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains saisissaient le pied de son agresseur dans le vain espoir de le faire bouger de là. L'homme, de haute stature, avait des cheveux coiffés en épis et une petite moustache très travaillée que la jeune femme eut tout de suite envie de lui arracher, en même temps que ce sourire condescendant qu'il lui offrait. Elle entendit à peine l'un des partenaires de l'homme l'invectiver à retirer son pied tant elle était obnubilée à soutenir son regard, ses propres pupilles incendiant le malotru. Un à-coup du véhicule la força à détourner brièvement le regard de l'homme pour aviser les deux autres silhouettes qui l'entouraient. Cependant, la distance et la pénombre de l'arrière du fourgon lui permettaient difficilement de se faire une idée visuelle de ses agresseurs. Ils n'étaient pas vêtus de l'habituel costume noir dont se paraient les hommes du Neuvième et tout mafieux qui se respecte. Une famiglia ennemie en civil peut-être ?

\- Mierda… jura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, le souffle toujours court.

Elle s'était faite avoir, comme une débutante… Elle vit l'un des hommes - ? – aux cheveux colorés invectiver le type à moustache d'un signe de la main.

\- Mah mah ~ Levi, retire ton pied, tu vas faire du mal à cette pauvre chérie ! l'entendit-elle ordonner d'une voix plus fluette que la carrure de l'homme le laissait supposer.

Il portait une paire de lunettes de soleil qui ne laissaient pas entrevoir ses yeux, voilant ainsi son visage géométrique d'une part de mystère. L'attention d'Akasora se porta à nouveau sur son assaillant qui la plaquait toujours au sol, malgré ses essais infructueux pour faire bouger son pied botté. Le-dit « Levi » se contenta d'émettre un reniflement agacé et un « non » assuré. Sa superbe fondit cependant comme neige au soleil lorsqu'une voix, à l'avant du véhicule, côté conducteur, s'éleva bruyamment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait l'autre con ?

\- Squalo ! Langage s'il-te-plaît, s'offusqua le type aux lunettes de soleil et à la crête verte et orange – un… Punk ? - en portant ses mains à ses oreilles.

\- Commandant, je vois par la lucarne que ce pervers de l'orage marche sur la fiancée du Boss, ânonna alors une voix blasée issue elle aussi de l'avant du véhicule, genre… Littéralement.

\- Voiii ! Si tu vires pas ton pied, je te jure que je stoppe cette foutue bagnole et que je te transperce le bide pour faire bonne mesure ! s'énerva le conducteur à la voix grave.

\- Il n'y a que le Boss qui me donne des ordres, argua le brun aux épis en raffermissant sa prise, alors…

\- Je savais qu'il allait y en a voir un sur le lot à me faire chier bordel ! s'exclama rageusement la voix alors qu'un coup de volant déstabilisait le géant, le forçant ainsi à retirer son pied.

\- Ushishi ~ Capitaine, je peux tuer ce paysan désobéissant ?

 _Oh oui, s'il-vous-plaît… Entretuez-vous !_

Promptement, Akasora roula sur le côté pour empêcher l'homme de la confiner à nouveau sur le sol de la camionnette. Ne pouvant s'approcher des deux portes qu'ils avaient de toute façon verrouillées, Akasora choisit de se terrer non loin de la lucarne donnant sur l'espace avant du véhicule. Se massant le poignet qu'elle s'était tordu en tombant, elle darda ses deux pupilles sur ses éclectiques kidnappeurs. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus clouée au sol, elle pouvait se permettre de les détailler sans aucune gêne ni aucune discrétion. Ils faisaient après tout de même.

Outre le grand type peu commode qui semblait vouloir la tuer d'un seul regard, les deux gus à l'avant dont elle n'avait rien aperçu et le punk affriolant qui paraissait hésiter à la prendre dans ses bras – mais où courait le monde ? -, un autre homme, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, avec une frange lui mangeant la moitié du visage, souriait sinistrement à son agresseur. Pendant un bref instant, Akasora eut peur qu'ils s'écharpent tant la tension était devenue palpable. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de se trouver au milieu… Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approfondir plus son examen que le punk se retrouva dans son champ de vision, beaucoup trop proche de son périmètre vital. Malgré elle, Akasora esquissa un dernier pas en arrière qui finit de la coller contre la paroi de la carlingue. Elle n'avait pas peur, pas encore, mais l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines lui répétait de se méfier, à l'instar de la petite voix criarde et moqueuse dans sa tête. Le type ne sembla pas s'offusquer de son mouvement de recul et il finit par s'accroupir pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était laissée glisser au sol, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus. Et là, durant un très bref instant, la petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'elle allait mourir et qu'elle ne le verrait probablement pas venir. Après une longue inspiration qu'elle bloqua dans sa cage thoracique pour étouffer le début de panique qui prenait le contrôle de son corps, Akasora détailla le peu de l'expression visible de l'homme qui la fixait.

\- Je suis Lussuria, se présenta-t-il alors d'une voix emprunte de douceur. Je ne vais pas te mentir, les garçons et moi, on connaît déjà ton prénom mais ce serait mieux que tu te présentes, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'infantilise. Si la douceur dont l'individu se parait était sincère, Akasora n'était pas certaine des intentions de tous les autres gus fringués comme des épouvantails. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il reprit tout aussi calmement, ce qui paraissait étrangement contraster avec l'attitude de grande folle qu'il avait précédemment. Moins de manières, plus de gestes mesurés.

\- Est-ce que tu veux du thé ?

\- Pardon ? réussit-elle à croasser d'un air incrédule.

 _Il a la lumière à tous les étages celui-là ?_

La question en soi était surprenante, très peu à propos, mais surtout : comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle irait boire quelque chose qu'un de ses kidnappeurs lui proposerait ? Risquer de boire une drogue ou un somnifère ? Et après finir sur le marché du proxénétisme ? Merci mais non merci.

L'expression de la jeune femme se durcit mais force fut de constater que cela n'intimidait guère l'homme face à elle. Ce dernier s'assit sur ses genoux et se saisit d'un contenant qu'Akasora devina être rempli de thé. Elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner plus de ce type et peut-être était-ce dû à la peur qu'elle sentait s'installer ou à la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait de ne pas faire de grabuge mais elle fut bien incapable d'envoyer sur les roses ce drôle d'individu qui tentait de se montrer prévenant.

\- J'ai fait un thermos, poursuivit-il comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'expression peu avenante de la jeune femme, il est à la violette, totalement bio.

Il marqua deux secondes d'arrêt, comme s'il pouvait voir les rouages du cerveau d'Akasora s'activer.

\- Et il n'est pas empoisonné, regarde, lui prouva-t-il en se servant dans le bouchon du thermos une petite quantité qu'il avala.

Pourtant la méfiance de la prisonnière ne tarit pas. Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses qui défiaient la logique dans ce monde de fous et un type insensible au poison lui semblait être un détail ridicule. Lorsqu'il lui tendit une tasse, Akasora remonta ses bras contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger et para son minois d'une moue qu'elle espérait peu amène. Elle secoua la tête négativement. Ah ! Et cette langue qui ne voulait pas se délier !

Lorsque la main du punk s'approcha de son visage – probablement dans un geste pour la rassurer ou bien pour pousser les mèches rebelles qui lui dévoraient le visage -, Akasora serra les poings avec l'intention claire de frapper de toutes ses forces ce malotru, aussi sympathique semblait-il être. Et étrange. Le seul blond des trois compères, qui jusque-là n'avait pas dit grand-chose, retint alors le geste du punk. Il ne le savait pas, mais cela lui évita un œil au beurre noir que la jeune femme rêvait de lui offrir.

\- Elle va te frapper.

\- Mais nooon Bel, cette petite a l'air vraiment adorable, elle est juste terrorisée ! affirma Lussuria à qui le blond lançait un regard – sans aucun doute – blasé.

Ce dernier avait paré sa chevelure claire d'un petit diadème scintillant qu'Akasora trouva immédiatement ridicule.

\- Normal qu'elle soit effrayée… Qui ne le serait pas en voyant le vieux pervers d'orage ? s'éleva la voix nonchalante à l'avant du véhicule, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Akasora.

Un grognement étouffé de Levi – probablement offusqué – parvint à leurs oreilles et la jeune femme sentit un rire étranglé s'échapper de sa gorge de façon incontrôlée. A l'arrière, tous les regardèrent comme s'il lui poussait une deuxième tête et un nouvel éclat de rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle devait être en train d'halluciner, sûrement une drogue qui rend la perception du monde altérée.

 _Ou peut-être que tu as naturellement un pète au casque ma fille…_

Ces types paraissaient trop atypiques pour être réels. Plusieurs constatations s'imposèrent alors à elle tandis que ses kidnappeurs se mettaient tous à parler en même temps, devisant sur la marche à suivre.

Sa première constatation fut qu'elle allait mourir, sans savoir quand ni comment.

La deuxième fut de réaliser que personne ne le saurait jamais.

Et la troisième fut de de se dire que si elle avait mangé un peu plus de gâteau et donc pris quelques kilos supplémentaires, elle aurait été plus difficile à kidnapper.

 _Je te l'avais dit… Enfoiré de régime._

* * *

 _Kidnapping, n.m. : Action d'enlever une personne qui n'a pas demandée à être là, ne veut pas de thé à la violette bio, semble prise de panique, affiche une expression proche de celle d'un chat sauvage prêt à vous lacérer le visage et qui regrette clairement d'avoir refusé la part de gâteau au yaourt qu'on lui avait proposé dans le train._


	5. Cible 5 - Le chat et la souris

_Hello mina-san !_

 _On se motive, on lâche rien ! J'ai conscience que les chapitres sont assez aléatoires mais la refonte prend du temps et les raisons personnelles font que l'écriture est assez disparate, mais je vais finir cette fiction. Et je vous le soutiens Mordicus ! Ici, Akasora arrive au QG de la Varia alors que Xanxus n'est pas au courant de ce qui se trame dans son dos… Je vous laisse lire et découvrir ce qu'il se passe ! Comme d'habitude, je bois de l'eau et me nourris de reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer et savoir ce qui vous plaît et vous déplaît._

 _J'ai compilé deux chapitres en un car la première version… Erk. En fait, cette version n'a plus rien à voir avec la première… Et j'en suis très satisfaite !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture de la cible 5 !_

 _Tendresse et tartiflette hivernale !_

* * *

\- Toi là !

L'homme interpelé sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il se figeait en plein milieu du couloir. D'une main tremblotante, il tira sur le col remonté de son uniforme noir, cherchant une bouffée d'air frais qui ne vint pas. Bredouillant et tremblant de tous ses membres, il s'activa pour se retourner vers la voix grondante de son patron. Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais le faire attendre… C'était plus fort que lui, comme si son corps au ralenti lui faisait comprendre que l'idée de s'approcher du Boss de la Varia était suicidaire et très peu indiqué. Mais plus encore, il était proscrit de s'enfuir en courant ou d'ignorer la demande implicite de Xanxus. Cela aurait été se précipiter plus rapidement encore vers une mort assurée.

\- Oui Messire Xanxus ? couina-t-il d'une voix anormalement aigüe tandis que son boss sortait de l'ombre du couloir mal éclairé.

\- Où ?

\- P… Pardon ? cligna-t-il des yeux sans voir où le fils adoptif du Neuvième voulait en venir.

Il était assez fréquent que les questions assassines et monosyllabiques du brun laissent ses hommes dans le désarroi le plus profond. Seuls les plus hauts gradés, et particulièrement Squalo Superbi, le second de Xanxus, semblaient deviner aisément ce que leur boss voulait dire en un nombre relativement réduit de syllabes. Au vu du temps écoulé et de son silence assez éloquent, l'homme de main s'étonna pendant un bref instant de ne pas avoir été réduit en cendres lorsque son supérieur précisa son interrogation avec toute la patience dont il était capable.

\- Où se sont barrés tous ces déchets ?

\- A la gare ?

La réponse ne sembla guère satisfaire Xanxus qui avança d'un pas, faisant reculer d'autant son subordonné. Ce dernier nota que le seuil de tolérance de son Boss était atteint lorsqu'une aura rougeoyante colora la main couverte de cicatrices du brun. Ses réponses nébuleuses ne faisaient semble-t-il pas suffisamment l'affaire pour apaiser l'agacement grandissant de son patron… Aucune flamme de dernière volonté n'était encore apparue, mais pourtant l'homme savait que cette lueur chatoyante n'était pas de bon augure, loin de là. Au moins les cicatrices du brun ne s'étaient pas accentuées au point de recouvrir son corps, comme lors de ses rares mais destructeurs accès de rage pure.

\- Et ? réitéra Xanxus avec une patience que son subordonné trouva aussi inhabituelle qu'effrayante.

Certains de ses collègues étaient morts pour moins que ça, il en était certain.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous fournir de mauvaises informations mais… Il était question d'y récupérer une femme. En rapport avec _vous-savez-qui_ …

Face au mutisme du balafré, il tenta de se montrer plus explicite.

\- Vous savez, votre pè… Le Neuv… _Lui_.

L'accentuation de la pulsation dans la main du Boss de la Varia et l'apparition de petites flammes de Dernière Volonté firent taire instantanément le larbin qui termina sa phrase dans un couinement incontrôlé. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Le Neuvième Boss des Vongola, et accessoirement le père adoptif de Xanxus, était un sujet tabou. D'un bref coup d'œil, l'homme en noir avisa l'air fermé de son supérieur, la dangereuse lueur dans son regard ne disait clairement rien qui vaille.

Des rouages semblaient s'activer dans le cerveau de Xanxus et l'homme se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque lorsque ce dernier le congédia d'un coup de tête et d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Sans demander son reste, il fila comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

Une journée de survie de plus à rajouter dans son calendrier.

* * *

Un bip reconnaissable d'entre mille suivi d'une légère vibration secoua le téléphone portable de Squalo. Malgré l'interdiction explicite de se servir d'un téléphone au volant, le second de la Varia dégaina son cellulaire pour consulter l'investigateur de cet appel bien matinal. A peine eut-il le temps de lire le nom sur l'écran qu'une sueur froide descendit le long de son dos, comme la promesse d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Vaguement concentré sur la route encore vide à cette heure-ci, il jeta un œil à son plus jeune coéquipier côté passager qui, pour une fois, daigna hausser un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Un problème commandant idiot ? s'enquit Fran de sa voix atone.

Le portable qui s'agita sous son nez lui confirma que, oui, il allait y avoir un problème. Et de taille.

Pourtant l'hésitation de Squalo à décrocher fut brève. Déjà parce qu'il connaissait la patience légendaire de Xanxus dont le surnom, « connard de Boss », clignotait avec insistance sur l'écran, mais également parce qu'il était peu probable que le brun l'appelle pour deviser sur la couleur de ses chaussettes. Cela devait très certainement être important.

\- Boss ?

\- Tu as cinq minutes pour ramener ton cul, sale déchet.

Le sang du squale se glaça et Fran lui lança un bref regard interrogateur.

\- Rectification, tu as cinq secondes… Alors presto ! gronda le timbre sourd de son patron de l'autre côté du portable.

La communication fut coupée aussi brusquement qu'elle avait débutée et Squalo déglutit sans s'en rendre compte, ignorant l'attention que lui portait le plus jeune de leur groupe.

\- Un problème Squ-chan ? s'enquit Lussuria par la lucarne, depuis l'arrière du véhicule.

S'il n'avait pas été surentraîné, Squalo aurait probablement sursauté. Au lieu de cela, il préféra serrer ses mains sur le volant de la camionnette à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

\- Le Boss nous attend de pied ferme.

Quoi qu'en dise le Neuvième, les chances de survie de l'escouade venaient de baisser drastiquement et il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de la jeune femme aux allures de chat sauvage.

* * *

Le trajet du retour se déroula dans un silence morbide, le temps s'étirant de façon improbable. Les secondes s'égrenaient, tantôt beaucoup trop longues pour savoir quoi en faire concrètement, tantôt trop courtes pour avoir le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie de survie. Plus personne ne pipait mot et Akasora n'était pas certaine de vouloir briser ce silence à la fois apaisant et dérangeant. Tout le monde semblait en pleine réflexion et le cerveau de la fugitive n'était pas en reste non plus. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour s'extirper de là. Il lui semblait difficile de neutraliser trois types dans un espace aussi réduit que l'arrière du fourgon. Et puis, il y avait surtout trop de variables inconnues comme par exemple leur destination, les capacités de ses geôliers, leur localisation actuelle.

 _T'aurais l'air fine ma vieille de glisser dans un ravin par accident en essayant de sauter du véhicule en marche… !_

Elle leva ses yeux pour scruter discrètement les silhouettes trop tranquilles des trois hommes. Ils semblaient anormalement calmes depuis l'étrange appel dont elle n'avait pas compris la teneur. Sûrement l'un de leurs supérieurs.

Elle maudissait le Neuvième et ses petits jeux de pouvoir. Des années qu'elle fuyait et il avait suffi d'une seconde de relâchement, une seule… Et le piège s'était refermé sur la souris attirée par un fromage trop alléchant pour être honnête.

Tandis que son cerveau fourmillait d'hypothèses toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres, leur destination ne faisait que se rapprocher de façon inéluctable, et avec elle des chances de survie frôlant le zéro absolu. Le conducteur ne semblait guère pressé de la ramener à bon port. Pourtant elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle ne serait que de la chair à canon utilisée pour protéger la vie de ses agresseurs face aux humeurs changeantes de leurs supérieurs… Ou tout autre dessein manigancé par le Neuvième.

Lorsque le fourgon s'arrêta, Akasora se demanda un bref instant si leur destination était atteinte ou si, finalement, ils comptaient se débarrasser d'elle dans un endroit où personne ne retrouverait son corps. Elle se tendit, en prévision de ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant les premiers gestes ne furent pas pour elle. Celui qui se nommait Lussuria pressa les épaules basses de ses coéquipiers, le blond et le type peu commode avant de se tourner vers elle. A l'avant, elle entendit le conducteur et l'autre passager descendre de la voiture. Lorsque les portes arrière s'ouvrirent, la jeune femme dut papillonner des yeux pour s'accoutumer à la lumière du jour. Elle put alors constater les visages défaits de ses kidnappeurs et son moral déjà peu enclin aux bons scénarii finit de se ternir. Elle évita leurs regards. Elle allait mourir… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Chacun pour soi.

La voix de Squalo s'éleva tandis que Lussuria, d'une main affable, l'aidait à sortir du véhicule sans se faire bousculer par les autres zigotos. Et de peur de trembler, elle accepta l'aide, son autre bras resserré autour d'elle. A peine descendue, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux trois. Le grand échalas aux longs cheveux argent, le punk, et elle-même. Celui qui avait un air contrarié sur le visage et qui donnait visiblement les ordres, maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Comme je disais… Tâchons de survivre jusqu'au dîner, ce sera déjà pas mal.

Il jeta les clés du véhicule noir à un homme de main qui s'était approché.

\- Gare-la et pour une fois, pensez à remettre des plaques civiles ! pesta-t-il tandis qu'Akasora avisait les alentours.

La cour de graviers clairs était gigantesque, à l'image de la fortune démesurée des Vongola. La demeure, visiblement ancienne, transpirait l'opulence et elle dut retenir un reniflement dédaigneux. Une escouade d'assassins logés aux frais de la Princesse ? Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi terribles qu'on le disait et que bien des rumeurs étaient infondées.

\- Tu l'emmènes à sa chambre, dans l'autre aile. Pas la même que… Tu-sais-qui.

 _Diantre, aurons-nous l'immense honneur de rencontrer l'illustre Voldemort, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?_

Le mec aux cheveux argent leva un sourcil suggestif au punk qui acquiesça sans broncher, d'un air grave.

\- Et après, chacun gare son cul en espérant ne pas croiser cet enf… Le Boss.

Akasora fut bien tentée de lui dire de ne pas se retenir sur les insultes, puisqu'elle-même peinait à ne pas les affubler de noms d'oiseaux tous plus imagés les uns que les autres. Mais pour une raison nébuleuse, peut-être ce sentiment d'étouffement tenace, elle se contenta de rester silencieuse, ne bronchant pas lorsque Lussuria, la main toujours sur son bras, l'entraîna à sa suite en guettant les alentours comme si le grand méchant loup s'apprêtait à sortir de sa tanière pour les croquer.

Un dernier regard au type nommé Squalo et elle entendit celui-ci soupirer avant qu'il ne s'éloigne avec un air à mi-agacé, mi-fataliste.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au bon Dieu… perçut-elle avant qu'elle soit trop loin ne serait-ce que pour apercevoir son visage aux traits fins.

Une chape de plomb s'écrasa à nouveau dans le fond de son estomac tandis qu'elle et son gardien pénétraient dans un hall fastueux pour la mener à pas de loup jusqu'à ce qui deviendrait sa prison dorée.

 _Quelle sorte d'apocalypse est en train de nous tomber sur le coin du nez… ?_

* * *

Comme elle s'y attendait, la chambre était aussi richement décorée que le reste de la maisonnée. Trop organisée d'ailleurs, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un décor de cinéma impersonnel. Impossible de s'y sentir chez soi… Pas qu'elle en ait eu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde l'intention. Le punk était posté dans le dos de la jeune femme, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, bouchant de fait l'accès à la seule sortie de la pièce. Akasora effectua quelques pas timides dans la pièce colorée de bleu et de boiseries. Son regard s'attarda tout de suite sur la porte-fenêtre donnant sur un large balcon… Evidemment cadenassée à double tour pour lui rappeler sa condition.

 _Une prisonnière, pas même une invitée._

Après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable, Lussuria s'autorisa enfin à reprendre la parole.

\- Je t'amènerai de quoi te vêtir en attendant que le Neuvième nous envoie tes affaires. Et au besoin, nous pourrons toujours aller faire du sh… Enfin, nous aviserons, en temps voulu, se corrigea-t-il dans un sourire vainement désolé.

Bien sûr, Akasora n'était pas sotte au point de penser que ce grand type aux mille couleurs allait l'emmener faire les magasins comme cela, sans escorte… Et puis, de toute manière, elle serait partie bien avant, elle se l'était promis.

\- Je te laisse prendre tes marques, moi ou l'un des garçons viendrons te trouver pour le déjeuner. En attendant, ne quitte pas ta chambre s'il-te-plaît.

Elle se tourna à demi dans sa direction en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur, ses pupilles vertes vrillées sur les micro-expressions que le susnommé Lussuria daignait parfois laisser échapper.

\- Pour ta sécurité, insista-t-il avec ce qu'elle décela comme étant un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Enfin, elle n'en était pas certaine. Avec ces lunettes fumées calées sur le nez aquilin du punk, difficile de lire dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Après un bref haussement des épaules, elle hocha la tête mollement en signe d'assentiment. Soupirant probablement devant son mutisme, l'homme sortit de la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Akasora attendit quelques brèves minutes, guettant le bruit des pas s'éloignant dans le couloir sombre. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que le mafieux s'était suffisamment éloigné, la jeune femme se précipita vers la coiffeuse trônant face au large lit double à baldaquins. Avec empressement, elle vérifia les tiroirs avant de s'attaquer à l'armoire et la salle de bain attenante. La jeune femme n'était pas bien certaine de ce qu'elle recherchait – de quoi se défendre, une échappatoire, qu'importe – mais lorsqu'elle eut fait le tour de la vaste pièce sans rien trouver de concluant, elle choisit de tenter sa chance en désobéissant à la seule et unique directive orale qu'elle avait reçu : « _Ne pas sortir de la chambre_ ». Oh bien sûr, Akasora avait bien saisi les autres instructions implicites : ne pas s'aventurer en dehors de la demeure, ne surtout pas tenter de s'échapper, ne pas essayer de contacter quelqu'un à l'extérieur, bla, bla, bla… Mais Akasora n'avait jamais aimé les prisons, pas plus celles aux barreaux dorés que celles à l'hygiène sordide et douteuse.

A pas mesurés, elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit avec discrétion avant de jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Avec surprise, elle se rendit compte dans un premier temps que celle-ci n'était même pas fermée à clé et qu'aucun dispositif de sécurité n'était posé sur le battant pour indiquer qu'elle passait outre les recommandations de ses geôliers – grossière erreur –. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucun sous-fifre posté en faction devant la large porte en bois. Elle trouva cela étrange. Suspect même. Etait-ce un test, de la confiance exacerbée ou bien simplement de l'inconscience ? Akasora n'en était pas certaine.

Elle fit un premier pas à l'extérieur de la chambre, bientôt suivi par un deuxième. Rien ne se déclencha. Ni alarme stridente, ni apparition subite de l'un de ses kidnappeurs. Tout était beaucoup trop calme, comme si la maisonnée était vide… Akasora se rappela alors les propos du type aux longs cheveux argentés. Il avait parlé de l'installer dans une aile à part… Peut-être celle-ci était-elle habituellement réservée aux invités, ce qui expliquerait certainement le vide total de ses couloirs. Etait-ce cela, la légendaire Varia ? Un véritable moulin à vent où toute notion de sécurité était censée faire pâlir la plus aguerrie des familles ennemies ?

La jeune femme progressa un peu, aux aguets. Akasora appréciait le silence, en temps normal, mais celui-ci était pesant et ne faisait que renforcer son inquiétude. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut au bout du couloir une femme en tenue passer sans s'attarder avec du linge de lit entre les bras… Du personnel ? Une porte claqua derrière la silhouette de la femme de chambre puis ce fut à nouveau le silence le plus complet. Akasora retint un soupir de soulagement, tout son corps tendu à l'extrême.

Ces types fringués comme des animaux de cirque… Ils n'allaient pas essayer de la tuer maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient fait l'effort de la ramener dans leur QG tout de même ? Elle n'était sûre de rien quant à leurs intentions, à par celles très claires du type à l'affreuse moustache qui s'était comporté comme un homme des cavernes. Il n'avait eu aucune marque de respect pour elle, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas, s'essuyant les bottes sur le haut de sa robe avec une satisfaction toute relative. Ce type voulait clairement la tuer. Il fallait être aveugle ou manquer d'instinct de survie pour ne pas avoir remarqué la lueur orageuse brillant dans son regard. Akasora frémit en y repensant. Plus par habitude que par nécessité, elle réajusta sa veste par-dessus sa robe blanche. Puis soudain… Un frisson parcourut le long de son échine.

 _C'est pas bon ça…_

Sa tension grimpa en flèche lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna dans le long couloir. Laissant échapper un couinement inquiet et incontrôlable, elle se figea une demi-seconde… Avant de se retourner vivement pour vérifier derrière elle. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien. Et pendant un bref instant, elle se demanda si son esprit, sa peur viscérale d'être surprise, ne lui jouaient pas des tours. A moins que ça ne soit encore cette femme de chambre ? Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, et vite. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à découvert dans un couloir longiligne et dépourvu de cachette. Trop dangereux.

Pivotant avec empressement, elle tourna au coin du couloir, la boule au ventre. Akasora fut cependant coupée dans son élan lorsque son nez s'écrasa douloureusement, dans un petit cri de surprise, contre quelque chose. La chape de plomb dans son estomac s'accentua.

 _Pas bon ça non plus…_

* * *

Xanxus laissa échapper un juron bien senti, les sourcils froncés. Il savait que tous ces déchets étaient revenus, il les avait entendus dans la cour. La voiture était par ailleurs à nouveau dans le garage, un larbin le lui avait assuré. Alors où se planquaient-ils tous ?

Soufflant par le nez en signe d'exaspération, Xanxus accéléra le pas, ses semelles claquant en un rythme rapide sur le sol. Quiconque l'entendait arriver disparaissait au plus vite des lieux, lui laissant le champ libre. Personne n'était assez fou pour gêner ou se mettre en travers du chemin du grand patron. Car Xanxus n'était quasiment jamais d'humeur à tergiverser avec le petit personnel. Il en était d'ailleurs le premier conscient. Pourquoi aurait-il dû se soucier de cette main d'œuvre jetable et remplaçable ? Pourtant, pour une fois, le brun se sentit frustré d'être fui de la sorte. Il ne trouvait nulle part des renseignements sur la localisation de ces abrutis de déchets congénitaux et le fils adoptif du Neuvième Parrain pouvait sentir une colère sous-jacente pulser en même temps que sa flamme. Personne ne la lui faisait à l'envers et si ces petits cons s'imaginaient pouvoir comploter avec ce déchet de Nono contre lui… Xanxus allait se faire un plaisir de les mettre au pas. Peut-être les tuerait-il avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Jurant entre ses dents, il hésita un bref instant sur le chemin à suivre. Il avait vérifié les chambres, les salles d'entraînement et même son bureau… Il n'allait pas courir toute la sainte journée ! Resserrant ses poings, Xanxus dut se forcer à fermer les yeux une brève seconde en inspirant profondément pour ne pas – encore – foutre le feu à la baraque. Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à carrer, mais ce déchet d'arcobaleno de la Brume avait tendance à effectuer des retenues sur salaire, incluant donc une baisse drastique de sa consommation en alcool… Et ça, c'était proprement hors de question.

Revenant sur ses pas, il décida de tenter l'aile Est. Ces déchets étaient capables de venir se planquer dans l'aile réservée aux invités, c'était bien leur genre de chercher inutilement à l'éviter… Même cet enfoiré de second ne s'était pas montré de la matinée… Quelque chose à se reprocher sûrement. Xanxus grinça des dents, ses doigts le démangeant dangereusement. Il accéléra la cadence… Avant de percuter quelqu'un avec force au détour d'un couloir. S'il ne broncha pas à l'impact et se contenta de s'arrêter dans sa lancée, l'autre en face de lui tituba en arrière en portant la main à son nez sans qu'il ne cherche à faire un geste dans sa direction.

Xanxus haussa un sourcil perplexe, sa colère momentanément muselée, lorsque ses pupilles carmines rencontrèrent celles vertes de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle cligna des yeux avec surprise et ce qu'il devina être un effroi grandissant.

Qu'est-ce que cette _petite souris_ fichait ici ?

Il était certain de n'avoir fait embaucher personne dernièrement. Un assassin d'une autre famiglia ? Il nota aussitôt la crispation des muscles de cette gamine tout juste adulte et son nouveau mouvement de recul. Elle allait se mettre à courir. Elle avait donc _elle aussi_ quelque chose à se reprocher. Car Xanxus en était certain, elle n'était pas employée ici. Déjà parce que personne n'avait de tignasse rousse comme la sienne, et parce que quoi qu'en disent ses déchets de lieutenants sur son royal je-m'en-foutisme, il connaissait chaque visage de chaque membre du personnel de cette foutue baraque bonne à brûler. Et cette donzelle n'en faisait pas partie. De plus, elle n'était même pas en uniforme et portait clairement des vêtements civils.

Et comme il l'avait anticipé… Elle pivota dans un vain mouvement pour s'enfuir en sens inverse. _Idiota_.

Bien avant qu'elle n'ait pu mettre à exécution son repli stratégique, Xanxus fut en deux pas sur elle. Avec vivacité, il la saisit au bras sans douceur. Cela arracha à la gamine un nouveau couinement – de peur ou de douleur, il n'en était pas certain et s'en fichait clairement – qui lui tira une étrange satisfaction. Le mafieux la força à lui faire face d'un geste sec tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de se défaire de sa poigne. Elle gigotait telle une anguille, ses doigts graciles tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Il n'en tint pas compte, ni de la peur qu'il sentait suinter de tous les pores de la peau de cette intrus, ni de ses vociférations à mi-chemin entre les grondements de colère et les supplications de douleur.

\- Tu as cinq secondes pour m'expliquer qui t'es et ce que tu fous à traîner dans _mes_ couloirs déchet. Passé ce délai, si ta réponse n'est pas satisfaisante… Je vais commencer à te faire _crier_.

Il laissa libre cours à son aura assassine et la petite souris se ratatina en perdant de sa verve. Deux secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Xanxus put voir les rouages du cerveau de la gamine s'activer, réfléchissant sans aucun doute à la façon de formuler sa réponse.

\- Trois secondes, deux…

\- La secrétaire ! Je suis la nouvelle secrétaire ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée où le mensonge grinçait de façon dérangeante aux oreilles du brun.

Mais il ne se mit pas encore en colère. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il n'avait ni envie de retirer sa main que la petite souris s'échinait à essayer de retirer de son bras, ni de la tuer. _Pas tout de suite_.

\- Ah oui ? La nouvelle secrétaire… Pour qu'il y en ait une nouvelle, il faudrait déjà qu'il y en ait une, à la base, contra-t-il en la sondant de son regard rougeoyant.

\- C'est que…

\- Et qui t'a embauchée au juste ?

Il vit son visage se déformer sous l'insulte, oscillant entre offuscation et crainte de représailles.

\- J… Je ne vous permets pas ! Et c'est le grand patron qui m'a recrutée, évidemment ! répliqua-t-elle en feulant comme un chat.

Sauf qu'elle mentait assurément, et que, pas de chance pour elle, Xanxus avait épuisé son quota de patience pacifique.

\- Amusant _idiota_ , mais je pense que je m'en souviendrais si j'avais embauché une petite souris dans ton genre.

Sa voix claqua et la jeune femme pâlit brusquement en comprenant son erreur. Le fait qu'il parle de « _ses_ » couloirs avec possessivité ne lui avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille. Erreur de débutant. Pas un assassin venu pour le tuer donc… Ou alors sacrément inexpérimentée la signorina. Il eut l'impression de se sentir comme un chat face à une souris prise à son propre piège.

Sa poigne se resserra et une exclamation de douleur franchit les lèvres de cette menteuse.

\- Je crois avoir promis que si tes réponses ne me satisfaisaient pas, j'allais te faire crier.

Un sourire dangereux étira ses lèvres et Xanxus s'étonna de ne pas la voir déjà fondre en larmes. Aurait-il aimé la voir pleurer ?

\- Att… Attendez ! D'accord, d'accord, c'est le Neuvième qui m'envoie, je ne voulais pas mais… C'est lui qui… AH !

Le cri de surprise qu'il lui arracha surplomba celui de douleur. Xanxus venait de la basculer sur son épaule d'un mouvement souple, sans préavis. Il fit demi-tour et s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à son bureau, de l'autre côté du QG.

\- Q… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? J… Je vous demande de me poser ! Tout de suite ! se débattit-elle en se mettant à crier d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale.

Mais il tint bon. Il pouvait sentir ses petits poings s'abattre faiblement sur son dos, son corps chaud ballottant sans douceur sur son épaule.

\- Je crois que mes déchets de subordonnés ont quelques explications à me donner et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te traîner par la peau du cul, gronda-t-il en s'étonnant lui-même de son self-control.

\- Je peux marcher… ! chercha-t-elle à argumenter, comme si elle prévoyait de le suivre gentiment alors que la colère s'échappait de lui comme un nuage annonciateur de tempête.

\- Bien sûr. Mais ça me simplifie la tâche de ne pas avoir à te courir après, alors tu la fermes déchet.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Arrêtez de m'insulter ! Est-ce que je vous insulte moi, alors que je ne vous connais pas ? s'insurgea-t-elle à nouveau plus franchement malgré la peur qu'il sentait pointer dans ses intonations surexcitées.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il était certain que ses deux yeux de biche devaient être en train de lui jeter des éclairs. Pendant une brève seconde, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé voir la colère déformer ses traits, plutôt que cette peur qu'il avait déclenchée au premier regard. Mais cela ne dura qu'une brève seconde.

La sensation de trahison, orchestrée par ses subordonnés, recommença à brûler chaque centimètre de son épiderme. Visiblement ils savaient travailler en équipe sans heurt quand ça les arrangeait. Ce connard de requin et la tripotée de débiles profonds qui lui servait de larbins voulaient jouer à la lui faire à l'envers avec le vieux ? Okay. Ils allaient jouer. Et il s'assurerait de les tuer aussi douloureusement que lentement.

* * *

 _Chat, n.m. : Être supérieur qui prétendra viser une feuille morte s'il venait à manquer la souris tant désirée. Entité qu'il faut sans cesse empêcher de sortir avant qu'il ne soit difficile à rattraper. Synonyme : mensonge._


End file.
